The death of a friend
by Doc House
Summary: The gang tries to move on after losing one of their own.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The death of a friend. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. PAIRING: CJ/Toby, Donna/Josh NOTES: This story will contain a death of a character and will describe the way that character died. Please be cautioned. FEEDBACK: Please send it!  
  
"Okay, I'm taking off," Toby said while putting his jacket on in front of Sam's office.  
  
"Yeah," Sam was too busy writing to have noticed.  
  
"Sam," Toby said. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"  
  
"I sleep," Sam looked up. "I'm fine."  
  
"Sam, go home. Get some sleep. You can't lie very well," Toby gave Sam a glare.  
  
"I will," Sam began writing again.  
  
"Sam," Toby walked over to Sam's desk and took the paper he was writing on and the pencil. "I'll give these back to you tomorrow," Toby put them in his bag and began to walk out.  
  
"Toby, I had something good going," Sam yelled as Toby walked away. "Well, I thought maybe I did."  
  
Sam decided to listen to Toby and went to his apartment. He didn't realize how tired he really was until his head hit his pillow and went right to sleep. He didn't even set his alarm.  
  
TOBY'S HOUSE  
  
Toby was fast asleep when he was wakened by the sound of sirens. He heard that sound every night, and he hated it. Because he knew wherever those sounds where going, someone was seriously hurt or worse. And he hated that thought. Toby looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost five in the morning.  
  
"Oh, just get up," Toby told himself as he dragged himself off his bed. He went down stairs and turned on the TV to catch the morning news that, lucky for him, started at 5. "Nothing like a little news to start your morning," Toby said to himself while getting his coffee ready.  
  
".And we have late breaking news to tell you this morning. An apartment building near the west side of DC is burning as we speak. Reports say that several people are trapped in the building. No reports yet on any casualties. We'll keep you posted as soon as we hear more."  
  
"God, poor people," Toby heard the TV from his kitchen. He made him coffee and walked out as soon as the news went too commercial. "I hate commercials!" Toby yelled at the TV. Just then, Toby's phone rang.  
  
"What!" Toby said as he picked it up.  
  
"Nice way to answer the phone," Josh said from the other end.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Leo called, he needs you and Sam to meet with Bruno and his guys this morning. Bruno needs to talk about something."  
  
"Why are you calling me now, can't you tell me this at work."  
  
"Well I could, but then you would be late for the meeting."  
  
"When's the meeting?"  
  
"Bruno wants to see you two in your office at 7."  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"Because he wanted to be bothersome," Josh laughed. "Look, I have to go too. I tried to call Sam, but his lines busy."  
  
"At 5 in the morning?" Toby asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, look, you need to keep trying him. Maybe you can get through. I have to take a shower."  
  
"So do I!" Toby barked.  
  
"Never mind, I'll call him," Josh moaned. "Remember, seven."  
  
"Yeah," Toby hung up the phone. "Sam better not be working, I told him to sleep," Toby said to himself. Just then, the news came back on.  
  
".More reports with the fire at the Washman apartment building, the fire has been controlled, yet there have been no survivors as of yet." The anchorwoman finished.  
  
"My god, those poor." Toby started but stopped as he realized something. "Oh my god!" Toby screamed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Josh, what's the name of the apartment building that Sam lives in?" Toby couldn't control his breath.  
  
"Washman, why?" Josh said.  
  
"Sam!" Toby threw the phone up. He grabbed his car keys and ran out of his house.  
  
TBC 


	2. The death of a friend part 2

"Toby, Toby. What the hell!" Josh screamed into the phone. "Toby!" Josh tried one last time and slammed the phone down. "What is his." Josh started, but stopped when he saw the picture on the TV. He had the news on, but kept in on mute. Josh ran over and turned the volume on. "That's Sam's building." Josh said to himself.  
  
".I repeat, the fire has been contained, but there have been no survivors as of yet."  
  
"Sam!" Josh jumped and ran for the door. He grabbed his car keys that was hanging near the door and ran out of his house. "This is not happening, not now."  
  
Toby stopped his car near the building and jumped out, and then he began running.  
  
"Sam!" Toby ran as fast as he could towards the building, but was stopped by a firefighter.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, you can't go in."  
  
"Sam Seaborn lives here, he works for the President of the United States," Toby screamed, trying to get through.  
  
"I'm sorry, you can't get any closer sir."  
  
"Sam!" Toby screamed louder. He started to feel the tears run down his face. "Sam!"  
  
"Toby!" Josh yelled as he got out of his car. He looked at the burned building. "Oh god, Sam!"  
  
"Josh, he's not up there right? Tell me he's not up there!" Toby grabbed Josh's shirt.  
  
"He can't be," Josh saw the tears in Toby's eyes, and he started to feel them in his own.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you two any closer," The firefighter said.  
  
"Sam Seaborn, tell me he wasn't in the building," Josh yelled.  
  
"I'm not sure, we have found some bodies, but."  
  
"No! Sam Seaborn, where is he!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, can you gentlemen come here please," An officer asked them.  
  
"Do you know if he was in there?" Josh asked.  
  
"When we got here, we could here people inside screaming. They were trapped on the third floor."  
  
"That's Sam's floor."  
  
"Yes, I know," The officer looked down.  
  
"How do you know?" Toby asked quietly.  
  
"We got a latter up to the floor to help them out. Mr. Seaborn was one of the ones who identified himself. Just as."  
  
"What?" Josh held his breath.  
  
"Just as the building collapsed. I'm sorry, after the building collapsed; everyone in the building went down. I'm sorry, but there's no way Mr. Seaborn could have made it."  
  
"No!" Toby screamed as Josh fell to the ground. "This is not happening!" Toby couldn't help but scream.  
  
"I think we have something here," One of the firefighters said.  
  
"What?" The officer walked over as the man lifted some ruble off a body. The body wasn't burned to badly, but he had been crushed. "Alive?"  
  
"No sir," The man said after feeling for a pulse. "Shall I check to see if he has any id?"  
  
"I think that." The officer looked at the body closer and recognized the face. It was the same face that identified himself earlier as Sam Seaborn. "No, I know who he is," The office removed his hat.  
  
"What?" Toby yelled as he saw the office walk up to him. "He's not dead. He's."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we just located the body."  
  
"No!" Toby screamed and walked over to were the body was lying. "It's not." Toby started but stopped as he looked down and saw him. He bent down and looked into the face of the man he knew to be his friend. Toby wiped some dirt of Sam's face. "He was my friend," Toby said and then started crying. He pulled Sam's upper half up and held him, putting his forehead on Sam's cheek. "No!" Toby screamed while holding him. Josh cried harder and walked over, getting on his knees again and bending lower to hug Sam's chest. Both men rocked as they cried for their lost friend. Each not wanting to let go.  
  
TBC 


	3. 

Sharon, Josh, CJ, and Donna were all in the kitchen. Josh was getting the tables set up, as the woman were cooking and getting the snacks ready.  
  
"Josh, you bought enough food for an Army," Donna joked.  
  
"It was the sales Donna. This is why I make you do my shopping," Josh whined. Sharon and CJ just smiled at each other.  
  
"I think we got it pretty much under control Sharon," CJ smiled.  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She smiled.  
  
"No, of course not, I."  
  
"I was kidding. I'll go keep Toby some company. Call if you need anything," She smiled and walked out. "Joshua, can I see you for a minute?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Josh walked over.  
  
"I just want to tell you that I am very proud of you son," She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It still hurts," She said honestly. "But I'm okay around all of the people who loved my son."  
  
"We really did," Josh smiled.  
  
"I know," She smiled and kissed Josh on the cheek. "You were his best friend. He loved you very much." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He felt the tears fall down his face, and then felt Sharon brush them off.  
  
"Now, go help the ladies."  
  
"Okay," He smiled and hugged her again before walking back into the kitchen. Sharon smiled and then walked out to the front room where Toby was.  
  
"I see CJ let you have some pie," Sharon pointed to the plate he was holding.  
  
"No, she just gave me the plate back after she ate the pie," He moaned.  
  
"What are you watching?" Sharon asked while sitting next to him.  
  
"Judge Judy," He turned it down. "We should have really nominated her for Chief Justice," He said to himself.  
  
"You are so strange," She smiled.  
  
"Only when I'm on pain medication," He joked.  
  
"I like this," She mentioned.  
  
"What?" He looked over to her.  
  
"Being in this sort of an atmosphere. It's relaxing. Some what," She said with a confused look in her face.  
  
"I know what you mean. It's comfortable."  
  
"Yeah," She looked over and him and smiled. "How are your knees?"  
  
"They hurt," He smiled. "But I'm a grown boy."  
  
"I bet you hate being on this couch."  
  
"Yeah," He moved around uncomfortably.  
  
"Before I leave tonight, I'll help get you upstairs in your bed."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I'll get Josh and CJ to help me. Like I can do it by myself," She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He smirked.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go use the little girls room," She smiled. "I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll be." Toby thought a minute. "Well, I'll be right here," He smiled.  
  
"Funny man," She laughed as she walked to the bathroom. Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Toby bellowed.  
  
"Toby," Liz Bartlet opened the door.  
  
"Yeah," He smiled. Liz, Ellie, and Zoey all entered. "How are my girls?" He smiled as they all walked closer.  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked as she bent down and kissed Toby.  
  
"I had a little accident," He answered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ellie bent down and kissed Toby as well.  
  
"I'm fine," He smiled and allowed Zoey to bend down and kiss him.  
  
"I'm glad you three could make it."  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ellie asked.  
  
"CJ, Donna, and Josh are in the kitchen. Josh bought out the whole store, so we have plenty of food," Toby screamed to get Josh's attention.  
  
"You know what? I didn't ask to go to the store," He snapped as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"The list wasn't that long," Toby explained.  
  
"It really was though," Josh walked over and hugged the three women. "Nice to see you all," He smiled.  
  
"Is Sharon here?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the restroom," Toby answered.  
  
"We'll go help in the kitchen," Ellie offered as she motioned for her sister to follow her.  
  
"I'll be in there in a minute," Liz said.  
  
"Okay," Josh said as he led Zoey and Ellie in.  
  
"How's it going?" Toby acted casual..  
  
"We've never lied to each other," She sat next to him. "What happened?" She pointed to his knees.  
  
"I fell in some glass. I was having a really bad night," He bent over and kissed her. "I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Toby, I do worry," She smiled.  
  
"Come here," Toby patted his chest as he laid back. Liz smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad you came. All of you."  
  
"Dad felt bad for not coming," Liz said as she felt the tears fall down her face.  
  
"I know. But I'm sure he understands," Toby brushed her hair with his fingers.  
  
"Is it true?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Josh saw him?" She asked as she looked up to his face. He didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"Yes. I heard about the fire on the news and called Josh."  
  
"You don't blame yourself, do you?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Toby." She looked up and patted him on the cheek. "This wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know that now," He smiled shyly. "It took a lot of doing, but I know that now."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see it," She kissed him again and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you," He patted her head. "Where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Dad has all three of us staying with him. We're all having a late dinner together tonight."  
  
"That should be nice."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sharon smiled as she walked back into the living room. "Elizabeth Bartlet," She smiled. Liz jumped up to greet her.  
  
"Mrs. Seaborn, I'm so sorry for your loss," Liz hugged her.  
  
"Thank you dear. But please, call my Sharon," She smiled. "You look just like your mother."  
  
"I know," She smiled. "I lucked out." She joked, and she even got a chuckle out of Toby.  
  
"Good one," Toby laughed.  
  
"I should go see if they need my help in the kitchen," She smiled and walked to join everyone else.  
  
"Sweet kid," Sharon sat back down. "She has a little crush on you." She smirked.  
  
"She's married."  
  
"Toby, just because you're married, doesn't mean you can't have crushes."  
  
"Have you ever had a crush?" He smiled.  
  
"I still do," She winked at him. "You want me to get you some pie?"  
  
"Please, if there's anymore," Toby said. "You know CJ."  
  
"I'm sure there's a piece left," She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Toby sat back and turned the TV back on and watched the end of Judge Judy. Awaiting the next person to arrive.  
  
TBC 


	4. The death of a friend part 3

Josh and Toby stayed with Sam until the sun began to rise.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take him now," The coroner said.  
  
"No!" Toby yelled.  
  
"He's not dead!" Josh yelled. At that time, it took four police officers to hold Josh and Toby back so they could take Sam's body.  
  
"Sam!" Toby screamed reaching out for his young deputy. "No!"  
  
"Please!" Josh screamed as he reached for Sam as well. The two men were let go as soon as the ambulance started leaving. "Sam!" Josh started running after it screaming. Toby stayed on his knees and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," A woman kneeled down in front of Toby.  
  
"He can't be gone, not him. He's too young."  
  
"I know," She rubbed his back. "My name is Anna, I'm a firefighter. Do you need anything?" She asked as Josh walked up and fell to the ground next to Toby.  
  
"I just want my friend back," Toby said before he started crying again. Josh turned over and looked at Toby.  
  
"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Josh whispered. "He was my best friend."  
  
"I don't know," Toby grabbed Josh and hugged him. "I don't know." Both men were crying and screaming.  
  
"I should call his mom," Josh sniffed as they walked back to their cars.  
  
"Yeah," Toby said quietly. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 9," Josh answered while looking at his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry, the chief of police would like to see you two. He's right over there," A young officer said.  
  
"Thank you," Josh said as they both walked over to him.  
  
"Morning, I'm very sorry about your friend. Sam Seaborn, right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Toby wiped some more tears from him face.  
  
"I know that he was your deputy Mr. Ziegler. I have asked to keep this quiet until your people announce. We usually do that in these cases. It will give you guys time to notify the family and notify the White House."  
  
"Thank you," Toby shook the man's hand.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Josh offered.  
  
"Again, I'm very sorry," The chief nodded and walked off. Leaving Josh and Toby standing there.  
  
"I sent him home last night," Toby found it hard to talk. "I told him to go home last night. What if I would have left him there to work, he would still be here."  
  
"Toby, this was not you're fault. You can't blame yourself," Josh looked into Toby's eyes. "Okay?"  
  
"Josh." Toby couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Okay?" Josh said again.  
  
"Okay," Toby took a deep breath in.  
  
"I don't know if I can face them."  
  
"Yeah, me either."  
  
"How are we supposed to tell them that Sam's." Josh couldn't talk and more.  
  
"Let's just take one step at a time," Toby tried to convince both of them.  
  
"Toby," Josh began to cry.  
  
"I know," Toby started again too. "Let's just get to the White House." Toby said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right behind you," Josh said while walking back to his own car.  
  
Toby got in and turned the engine on. He looked at the building once more and said a silent prayer, for his friend, and his deputy.  
  
Josh got in his car waiting for Toby to pull out first. He looked at the building and remembered being there just the night before playing cards with Sam. He was his best friend. Josh didn't know what was going to happen next.  
  
TBC 


	5. The death of a friend part 4

Josh followed Toby as they drove to the White House. Both men trying to get the last of their tears out before getting there. When they got to the White House, they parked their car like they do everyday. Josh got out and wiped his face, and noticed that Toby was still in the car. Josh walked up to the window, and then he opened the door.  
  
"I can't go back to work without him Josh," Toby cried.  
  
"I don't think I can either. But we need to try. I think Sam would want it that way," Josh cried as well.  
  
"I miss him so much," Toby said while getting out. "Why did this have to happen?" He screamed and kicked his car.  
  
"Toby."  
  
"This is not far, I was the one that was supposed to go first. Not him!"  
  
"I know, I never thought I had to say goodbye this early." Josh screamed.  
  
The two men leaned against the car. Each was wearing shorts and a shirt, which were the same clothes they slept in the night before. They were covered in dirt, you could barley see their faces. The only thing you could see is where the tears were coming down.  
  
Josh and Toby took another deep breath and began to walk into the White House. When they got in, they noticed everyone starring at them. They kept walking and went near the pressroom. They heard CJ giving her briefing. As they walked by and into the communications bullpen, that's where the tears came back.  
  
"Toby," Josh stood looking at Sam's closed door.  
  
"Yeah," Toby said quietly.  
  
"Toby, what happened to you?" Ginger asked. Just then Toby fell the floor crying. Josh bent down and hugged Toby's back as he rocked back and forth.  
  
"We need staff," Josh managed to say.  
  
"Yeah," Ginger ran to gather everyone up.  
  
"No!" Toby threw Josh off him. "You know what this is, it's a bad dream. That's all it is!" Toby began screaming while walking in a circle. "I just have to wake up," Toby started pinching himself. Just then CJ and Leo walked in.  
  
"Toby," CJ tried to calm him down. "What happened?"  
  
"If I didn't say anything," Toby walked up to his door and faced it. "If I just let him do his work!" Toby screamed and started hitting his head on the door.  
  
"Toby," Leo pulled him away and looked over and Josh, who was rocking back and forth crying.  
  
"My god, what happened?" CJ knew something was wrong.  
  
"Sam." Josh couldn't say anymore. Just then Donna came in and saw Josh. She started to walk closer, but saw him shake his head.  
  
"Sam what?" Leo asked.  
  
"His apartment building." Toby fell against the door again. "Sam died this morning." Toby sniffled.  
  
CJ, Donna, and Leo just stood there for a minute.  
  
"That's not funny Toby!" CJ hit him hard, feeling the tears stream down his face. "Why would you say that?" CJ screamed.  
  
"I was supposed to save him," Toby cried and hit his head on the door again.  
  
"Don't say that, he's not dead!" CJ screamed at Toby and started hitting him. "You lie!"  
  
CJ cried and then put her forehead on Toby's shoulder. Toby's knees buckled and he went to the floor, taking CJ with him. They both held on to each other screaming and crying.  
  
"The apartment building this morning, that was his?" Leo whispered as tears fell down his face. "This can't be." Leo leaned against the wall, to stunned to say anything.  
  
"Josh," Donna walked over and began crying. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Donna," Josh cried and walked up to her and hugged her. He buried his head in her shoulder and cried. Donna tried to be strong, but found herself crying just as much as Josh was.  
  
"I'll go tell the President," Leo whispered and walked away crying. Leaving CJ, Toby, Josh, and Donna to morn with each other. Leo tried to shake it off, but couldn't. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. He forgot the feeling that comes over one's body when something like this happens. You feel numb, like you can't move or talk. Leo walked into the oval office and saw Charlie.  
  
"Charlie," Leo could barley speak. "I need him."  
  
"Yeah," Charlie could tell something really awful must have just happened.  
  
TBC 


	6. The death of a friend part 5

Leo sat on the couch in the oval office waiting for the President to come in. All Leo could do was look out the window, trying to image what must have been going on in Sam's head during the fire. Leo couldn't control the tears from falling down his face. He couldn't believe Sam was died. He was the heart of this administration. He had so much to look forward to in his life. Leo sat back and tried to wipe the tears away, but there was just to many tears to wipe away. Just then, he heard Jed talking. Leo got on his feet as soon as he saw Jed walk in.  
  
"Leo, this better be good, I was." Jed stopped when he realized the tears in his best friends face. "What happened?" Jed grew concerned and sat next to Leo.  
  
"There was a fire this morning Mr. President," Leo couldn't look into his eyes.  
  
"Where?" Jed asked quietly.  
  
"At Sam's apartment building."  
  
Jed stood up quickly and walked over to the window and looked out. Trying to take deep breaths to calm him down.  
  
"Tell me he got out and he's just hurt Leo," Jed said while having his back to his friend.  
  
"I can't sir," Leo looked down.  
  
"Damn!" Jed hit the window as hard as he could. "How could this happen?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
Jed walked back to the couch, but this time sat in front of Leo.  
  
"Do we know this for sure?" Jed whispered while sitting back, trying to hide the tears.  
  
"Toby and Josh heard on the news this morning when it was happening. They rushed over. They just got back and told us."  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Whoever was in the communications bullpen: CJ, Donna, Ginger, Bonnie, and me. I don't think anyone else was really listening. Most people started stopping when CJ." Leo stopped.  
  
"When CJ what?"  
  
"Started hitting Toby saying that he was lying."  
  
"Denial," Jed said to himself.  
  
"Mr. President, I truly don't know how to handle this," Leo started crying again.  
  
"Let's just give everyone the time to heal. I don't want everyone caring about re-election. I want everyone to take it easy," Jed felt the tears fall down his face, but brushed them off.  
  
"Yes sir," Leo stood.  
  
"Should I talk to CJ?" Jed asked.  
  
"I think she's going to be fine. Toby on the other hand."  
  
"What's wrong with Toby?"  
  
"He believes it was his fault that this happened."  
  
"Why does he think that?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess he made Sam go home last night to get some sleep. He thinks if he would have just left Sam here to work, nothing would have happened."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to him," Jed walked back to his desk and sat in the chair.  
  
"Thanks Mr. President," Leo walked out.  
  
Jed sat in his chair and looked directly ahead. He remembered all the times Sam would take charge in the meetings that were had in the oval office. He was never afraid to say anything to anyone. Jed smiled weakly and then felt the tears stream down his face. This time, he didn't wipe them away. Then, the tears lead to crying. Jed just put his face in his hands and let it all go.  
  
TBC 


	7. The death of a friend part 6

Leo walked back to the bullpen, but found that Josh and Donna went back to Josh's office. But he saw CJ sitting on the ground, leaning her back against Toby's door.  
  
"CJ," Leo walked up to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I miss him so much," She stood and hugged Leo.  
  
"I know, me too," Leo hugged her back. "Did you talk to Toby?"  
  
"No, after you left he went in his office. He asked for no one to bother him," CJ sniffled. "He blames himself Leo."  
  
"I know," Leo looked down. "The President will talk to him."  
  
"How's he doing?" CJ asked trying to wipe her face.  
  
"He's trying to be strong, which I'd rather he didn't do. I'm having Charlie call the first lady and have her come back home from California."  
  
"That's good," CJ nodded just as Toby's door opened. Toby was walking fast, but stopped as he saw CJ and Leo. "Toby." CJ started.  
  
"I have to go," Toby walked passed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leo yelled as he saw Toby walk out.  
  
"I don't care," Toby screamed back.  
  
"You don't think Toby would do anything stupid do you?" CJ asked worried.  
  
"No, I don't think he will. But just in case, can you follow him?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ said before running after him. Leo watched until CJ was gone. Then he looked at Bonnie and Ginger who were sitting together at Bonnie's desk.  
  
"How are you two girls doing?" He asked caringly.  
  
"Okay," Ginger and Bonnie said together trying to hide their tears.  
  
"Don't hide or wipe the tears, they help you grieve. Don't be afraid to show your feelings right now. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Leo patted them both on the back and walked out, heading to Josh's office. When he got there, he noticed that it was completely silent. Everyone was trying to take in what they probably just heard about. Leo walked up to Josh's office and opened the closed door.  
  
"Josh," Leo said quietly. He saw Josh sitting at his desk looking down. He was still covered with dirt and he looked exhausted. "Why don't you go home and get some rest." Leo said. Josh didn't say anything or look up. Leo looked over and saw Donna standing in the corner. She was crying, but not loudly.  
  
"He hasn't said anything since we've been here. He just looks down at his desk," Donna whispered.  
  
"Josh," Leo walked behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay," Leo tried convincing him. Josh raised his head and looked back at Leo.  
  
"No it won't, and don't try convincing me that it will," Josh said angrily.  
  
"I was just." Leo started, but was hushed by Josh moving his chair back and standing up.  
  
"You were just trying to make things right, like you always do. You can't this time Leo. Sam was my best friend. I'm just supposed to forget that? I saw him Leo. Toby and I saw him. We both held him, knowing that there was nothing we could do to bring him back. That killed me Leo! I promised his mom that I would take care of him. Now look!" Josh yelled while crying. "I couldn't save him."  
  
"Josh, it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault," Leo tried to calm Josh down.  
  
"Why Leo, why did this have to happen?" Josh cried louder and fell to the ground. He was on his knees and then put his head down. Donna rushed over to him and hugged his back. Just like Josh did to Toby when they found out what happened. Leo looked down at Josh and Donna. He hated not being able to fix this. He hated seeing everyone hurt like this, but he knew nothing could be done.  
  
"I'm sorry Josh," Leo said before he left and walked back to his office. He saw Margaret sitting at her desk crying. Leo was going to go over to her, but she waved him away. Leo understood and walked back to his office and shut the door. Then he collapsed to the ground and started crying. He wanted Sam back, because he always knew what to say in these situations. He always knew the right things to say. And now, Leo didn't think anyone was going to be able to bounce back from this, because he didn't think he could.  
  
TBC 


	8. The death of a friend part 7

"Toby!" CJ screamed as she ran after him.  
  
"I have to go CJ," Toby walked quickly to his car.  
  
"Where?" CJ finally caught up to him.  
  
"I don't know!" Toby screamed, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
"Toby..." CJ grabbed Toby arm, but he pulled it away.  
  
"I can't be here, I have to go," Toby started getting in his car, then CJ ran to the other side and tried to get in, but Toby locked the door.  
  
"Unlock it Toby."  
  
"I have to go," Toby started the car and drove off. CJ ran over to her car and got her keys out. She got in and drove fast to catch up with him. She tailed him all the way to where he was going. She stopped and looked up to see where they were. She got out when Toby did and ran up to him.  
  
"CJ, I told you." Toby could see the tears in her eyes. "Please, I need to be alone."  
  
"No you don't, not here," CJ pointed to bar in front of them.  
  
"CJ." Toby couldn't say anything. "You don't understand."  
  
"I lost him too Toby. I'm hurting just like you're hurting. He was my friend."  
  
"I saw him. I held him in my arms. He was." Toby was trying to talk around the crying.  
  
"Toby."  
  
"I saw him dead CJ, I saw him there, buried under all the ruble. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, not now," Toby fell against his car. CJ walked up to him and wiped some more dirt off his face.  
  
"Toby, Sam was our friend. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, not at all," CJ managed to let out. "We need each other right now Toby."  
  
"No, I need to be alone right now," Toby said while walking back to get in his car. But CJ ran up to him and grabbed his keys. "CJ!"  
  
"No! I'm not going to let you go off to be alone Toby. I did that when you were having dreams about when your father died. And I winded up having to take you to the hospital because you tried to kill yourself."  
  
Toby stopped in his tracks and looked up at CJ. CJ's face changed when she remembered how Toby's father died in the first place.  
  
"Toby, I didn't."  
  
"Don't," Toby waved her off.  
  
"Toby, I forgot."  
  
"You know what, don't CJ. I don't need to remember what happened with my father okay. I was there. I was the one who started it."  
  
"It was an accident Toby."  
  
"It doesn't matter CJ, I started the fire because I forgot to shut the stove off. Now my father lays dead by my own hands," Toby screamed, but still crying. "I started the fire that killed my father. I made Sam go home last night besides get some more work done. Everything I touch, I ruin. I killed my father CJ, and now I killed Sam. And all I ask is for you and everyone else to please leave me alone!" Toby yelled as he grabbed his keys and got in his car. But before he left, he rolled down the window and looked at CJ. "You know something. My father got us out of the house. He was out of the house. He was safe. He went back because I forgot my plastic airplane in my room. He told me not to worry and ran back to get it. But he never came out. Later I found out that when they found his body. There was melted plastic all over his hands," Toby said quietly. "It was because of a little plastic plane." Toby looked at CJ and started the car. "I have to go." He said as he drove off.  
  
CJ stood there, watching as Toby drove away. She knew that he shouldn't be alone, but there was no way that he was going to let her stay with him. CJ began to cry as she got back into her car. She had no idea what exactly happened the night Toby's dad died. All she knew is he was ten. He's dad got custody of Toby when his mom and dad got divorced. CJ started the car and wiped her eyes so she could see. The she drove, not knowing or caring where she was going.  
  
TBC 


	9. The death of a friend part 8

Back in the White House, Josh was still in his office. He had asked Donna to leave him alone for a little while, which she did. But she was staying close to his office just in case he called for her. She wanted to be there for him.  
  
Josh kept thinking about that morning. Seeing Sam that way. Seeing Toby that way. He had never seen Toby cry. Josh had always thought that Toby was going to be the strongest one if something like this happened. But in the end, he winded up being the weakest one.  
  
Josh found himself still on the floor crying. He missed his best friend. They had a pact that they would die together. They made the pact after Josh was shot. Sam never left his side. Sam made sure he was going to be okay.  
  
"I let him die," Josh kept saying to himself over and over again. He was on his knees rocking back and forth. He didn't know if he was going to be able to get through this. Especially without Sam there helping him.  
  
"Josh," Donna opened the door slowly. "Can I get you anything?" She said softly.  
  
"No. I just." Josh stood up and faced the window. "I have to call his mom."  
  
"I can do that if you want Josh," Donna came in and shut the door.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I need to be the one to call," Josh said wiping away some more tears.  
  
"You want me to stay here with you when you call," Donna said, trying to hide the pain she was feeling.  
  
"It's okay." Josh said quietly.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"I killed him. I made him come with me to join the campaign."  
  
"He wanted to come," Donna tried to calm him down.  
  
"NO! He wouldn't have come if I had stayed away. I have had two best friends in my life Donna. And they both died because of me. The first one was babysitting me, and the second one, I made take this job," Josh was now yelling, but still crying harder then before.  
  
"Josh, it wasn't you're fault Joanie died. It was an accident."  
  
"She was stuck up-stairs. Screaming for me to get out. Sam was stuck up- stairs. Yelling for help," Josh fell against the door.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"I need to call Sam's mom," Josh whispered. He was looking straight ahead, but not at anything in particular.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Donna asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Josh was still staring off into space.  
  
"I'll be right outside if you need me," Donna started walking out, but felt Josh's hand grab her elbow. She turned around.  
  
"Thank you," Josh looked down.  
  
"I'm here for you Josh," Donna kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out. Shutting the door behind her.  
  
Josh walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. He took a couple of deep breaths before picking up the phone. He dialed the number slowly. He waited as it rang, thinking how to tell Sam's mom that her son had died.  
  
"Hello," A voice picked up at the other end.  
  
"Yes, is Sharon Seaborn there?" Josh tried to speak in a reassuring voice.  
  
"This is."  
  
"It's Josh."  
  
"Little Joshua Lyman, it's so good to here your voice sweetheart," Sharon said.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Call me Sharon, Josh, please. Ma'am makes me feel so old," She joked.  
  
"Yeah," Josh felt the tears falling again, and the crying was starting to affect his voice.  
  
"What's wrong Josh, you sound distant. Is my boy driving you crazy?" She laughed lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh said softly. "Something happened this morning."  
  
"What happened?" She asked, now concerned.  
  
"There was an accident this morning at Sam's apartment building," Josh pulled the phone away as he tried to calm himself down for her.  
  
"Josh? What happened?" She spoke loudly.  
  
"There was a fire, and." Josh could tell Sharon must have been hearing him crying, because she started.  
  
"Josh, is he okay?" She cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, but."  
  
"Don't you tell me this Josh, don't you dare tell me this!" She screamed in the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh barley got out, he was crying to heavy now.  
  
"No, not my son," Sharon cried as she dropped the phone. She fell to the ground and screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh couldn't think of anything to say, even if he did, he was crying so hard he probably couldn't say it. For the next few minutes, all the two of them did was cry. Sharon kept screaming no as Josh kept saying how sorry he was.  
  
"How could this happen Josh?" She cried in the phone.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I wanted."  
  
"Josh, don't you blame yourself, don't you dare. This was not your fault," She screamed.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I mean it Josh, this is not your fault. My boy." Sharon couldn't say anymore.  
  
"I wanted to call and tell you myself."  
  
"Thank you Josh. I'll get arrangements to come up there."  
  
"I can make them. I'll get a ticket ready for you."  
  
"It's okay Josh, I want you to deal with things there for me until I get there. Please."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thank you. I'll get a flight out tonight. I should be there tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll make arrangements for you here."  
  
"Thank you Josh," Sharon said. "I should go get my things together."  
  
"Okay," Josh said quietly.  
  
"Bye Josh," said after she hung up. He kept the phone to his ear and began to cry loudly again. He put his head on his desk and screamed for his friend to come back. Even though, Josh knew that would never happen.  
  
TBC 


	10. The death of a friend part 9

Leo sat in his office thinking about yesterday. He was amazed that it was just yesterday that everyone was happy and working. Everyone was there, including Sam. Just 24 hours ago. He didn't understand how all these things could happen in such a small period of time. Half of him understood that Sam was gone. But the other half of him kept thinking that Sam was going to walk through his door and want to get back to work. Sam was the one always wanting to get things done.  
  
Leo leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. The sun was shining, but it felt like the darkest day.  
  
"Leo, Donna's here to see you," Margaret came in. Leo could see how red her eyes where from crying.  
  
"Okay," Leo stood. "Margaret?" He said before she walked out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm okay," She smiled weakly. "Thanks Leo."  
  
"I'm here," He said when she walked out and allowed Donna in.  
  
"I'm sorry for barging in."  
  
"You didn't, what's up?" Leo walked over to her.  
  
"Josh called Sam's mom, she's on her way. She should be here by tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell the President," Leo nodded.  
  
"Thank you sir," Donna started to walk out.  
  
"Donna?" Leo stopped her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"I think he's starting to get all the memories back from when his sister died." "He's blaming himself?"  
  
"I'll talk to him," Leo started to walk out.  
  
"He left already, I think he was going home."  
  
"You think, or you know?" Leo asked worried.  
  
"I think," Donna looked down.  
  
"Did he say anything before he left?"  
  
"The only thing he asked was where Toby was. Ginger said he left in a hurry. That's when he grabbed his stuff and left."  
  
"Okay, I think I know where's his going. Do me a favor, tonight, swing over to his house and make sure he's okay. Then call me to let me know."  
  
"Yeah," Donna nodded.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"It hurts," Donna said as tears fell down his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Leo walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks," Donna said as she wiped the tears. "I'll swing by tonight to check on Josh."  
  
"Thanks," He said before she walked out. He walked back to his desk and picked up the phone and dialed CJ's cell phone number. It took a while, but CJ finally answered.  
  
"CJ Cregg."  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What took you so long to pick up the phone?"  
  
"I was away from the car, I felt the phone in there."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the park."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Toby needs to be alone right now Leo."  
  
"Did he tell you that, or do you believe that?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Okay, did he go home?"  
  
"I hope so," CJ sniffled.  
  
"I know this is hard for you, I'm sorry I made you follow him," Leo apologized.  
  
"It's okay Leo. Toby needed someone to follow him. He went to a bar, but I stopped him before he went in."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I'm on my way back, I need to do the briefing. Did someone get in contact with Sam's mom?"  
  
"Josh called her a little bit ago."  
  
"How's Josh?"  
  
"He left after he talked to her. He didn't tell Donna where he was going, but he asked where Toby was. I think he went over to Toby's house."  
  
"Should I make sure?"  
  
"No, I'll do that. You just take some time and relax. You don't need to do the briefing. I'll have someone else do it."  
  
"No, I need to do this. It's something I think I should do."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ said with the tears falling down her face.  
  
"Okay, but do it when you think you can. Don't force yourself to do it."  
  
"Okay," CJ said weakly.  
  
"Just stay there for a little longer and take some personal time. I think we all need that now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay," CJ said and hung up. She sat in her car, but didn't turn it on. She just sat there looking at all the people. She looked at all the kids playing on the swings. She looked at all the couples walking around holding each other's hands. Everyone looked so happy. She put her head down on the steering wheel and began to cry loudly. She couldn't get the image of Sam out of her head. How he always had a smile on his face and always put everyone in a good mood. That was Sam. And she needed him to help her through this. But he was gone.  
  
After Leo hung up with CJ, he looked out the window again. He found himself trying to be strong for everyone. He thought if he fell, everyone would fall with him. But he thought that this time, he might not be able to be that strong. He began to cry again. He put his head down and then said a silent prayer for his fallen friend.  
  
TBC 


	11. The death of a friend part 10

Toby walked into the kitchen and turned the stove on. He wanted to eat some popcorn before he went to bed.  
  
"Toby, it's time for bed," Steve Ziegler told his son as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing son?"  
  
"I wanted to make some popcorn," Toby smiled.  
  
"Its time for bed, come on. I'll let you make some popcorn tomorrow night."  
  
"Promise," Toby smiled.  
  
"I promise you little squirt," Steve rubbed Toby head playfully. "Come on. I'll read you any story you want tonight," Steve smiled as he began to walk out. "But you have to be in bed in one minute."  
  
"Okay," Toby started running out the kitchen.  
  
"Don't forget to turn off the stove."  
  
"Okay," Toby ran back in the kitchen. He turned the knob and ran upstairs to his room not knowing that he accidentally turned the knob to high instead of off.  
  
"You turned off the stove?" Steve asked as Toby jumped into bed.  
  
"Yep," Toby smiled.  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to read you?"  
  
"Robin Hood."  
  
"I read that last night," Steve smiled.  
  
"I love that story." Toby squeaked.  
  
"Okay, okay," Steve got up and picked up the book and opened it to read it.  
  
While down stairs, the bagged popcorn was left on the stove and soon started on fire. The fire reached the curtains that were on the window. When they were burned off, they fell to the ground near the trashcan that was full off paper because Steve just cleaned out his desk earlier. Soon, the trashcan started on fire and spread from there.  
  
".And when Robin Hood." Steve stopped when he smelt something burning. Toby was lying on his stomach. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"What?" Toby looked up at his dad.  
  
"Watch out pal," Steve gently moved Toby off his stomach and he started to walk out of the bedroom. Then the fire alarm went off.  
  
"What the." Steve walked out and looked down the stairs and saw the fire. He ran back into the bedroom to get Toby.  
  
"What's wrong dad?" Toby asked as Steve picked him up.  
  
"There's a fire. Don't worry," Steve ran quickly down stairs with Toby over his shoulder.  
  
"Dad, I'm scared."  
  
"It's okay," Steve got them out quickly and put Toby down. He bent down and looked at him. "See, we got out."  
  
"Yeah," Toby looked up. "Dad!" He yelled.  
  
"What?" Steve looked at him.  
  
"My plane, the one you gave me for my birthday. I left it in my room."  
  
"I'll get you another one."  
  
"But when you got it for me, you said it was my good luck charm."  
  
"Toby, I'll get you another one, I promise," Steve said, and then saw Toby start to cry.  
  
"Okay, it's okay," Steve hugged Toby and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll get it for you." Steve smiled at his son.  
  
"Thanks dad," Toby smiled. "But hurry. The fire might hurt you."  
  
"I'll be okay," Steve smiled and began to run back in. He looked into the house and then looked back at his son. "I love you Toby."  
  
"I love you too dad," Toby smiled. Steve smiled at his son one last time and went into the house. Just then, a fire truck and an ambulance came rushing up to the house. Toby watched as they all got out. "Dad, hurry!" Toby yelled at the house.  
  
"Son, is there someone in the house?" A man asked as he got out of the fire truck.  
  
"My dad went back in to get me my plane," Toby smiled. Just then the house collapsed.  
  
"Everyone back!" The man yelled as he grabbed Toby and carried him away from the house.  
  
"Dad!" Toby screamed as the man carried him away from the house.  
  
"The house is down!" Another man yelled as all the firefighters ran with fire hoses to put out the flames. The man holding Toby let go a little and Toby started to run up to the house.  
  
"Dad!" Toby didn't get far; the man caught up with him and stopped him.  
  
"You can't go over there son."  
  
"My dad's in there," Toby screamed as tears fell down his face.  
  
Just then, a firefighter that had gone in the house after it collapsed ran out with a body.  
  
"Dad!" Toby screamed, trying to get closer. The man holding the body laid him down on the ground and started CPR. After a few minutes, he looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Son, why don't you come with me." The man started to take Toby to a police car when Toby kicked the man's shin and ran over to the body they brought out. Toby fell to his knees next to his father and looked at him crying.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy," Toby bent his body over and hugged his father. He's father was drenched with water, so he wasn't that hot. Toby lifted his head up and looked into his fathers face.  
  
"I love you daddy." Toby whispered and then kissed his father for one last time. Toby looked down and saw the melted plastic all over his dad's hands. Toby put his hand in his fathers' hand and then rested his forehead on his fathers' forehead. "I love you so much."  
  
"No! No!" Toby screamed.  
  
"Toby!" Josh started shaking him. "Toby! Wake up!"  
  
"No!" Toby sat up quickly. He was drenched in sweat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Josh asked him and he looked into Toby's eyes.  
  
"I had a bad dream," Toby turned and sat back into the couch. He wiped the sweat from his face. "How did you get here?" Toby asked.  
  
"I came over to see you, but you didn't answer when I knocked. I went over to the window when I heard you screaming," Josh pointed to the broken window. "The door was locked, so I broke the window to get in. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Toby said as he patted Josh on the back. "Thanks for waking me."  
  
"Must have been a real bad dream," Josh said.  
  
"Yeah. One I haven't had in a while," Toby said quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby said. "Why did you need to see me?"  
  
"I called Sam's mom. She's going to get here tomorrow," Josh looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to call," Toby said.  
  
"It's okay, I felt it was something I had to do." Josh looked up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not many people know this, but my sister died when I was eight. She was babysitting me and there was a fire," Josh kept looking straight. "She was my best friend then."  
  
"And now Sam," Toby looked over at Josh.  
  
"Yeah," Josh leaned back and looked at Toby. "They were so young Toby." Josh felt tears flow down his face.  
  
"Yes they were," Toby leaned back and joined Josh. "My dad died in a fire when I was a kid," Toby looked down. "I didn't turn off the stove." Toby breathed in.  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh said.  
  
"For some reason, CJ was the only one I trusted to tell that to."  
  
"Then why did you just tell me?"  
  
"Because I just realized that I can trust you too," Toby smiled weakly at Josh.  
  
"Thanks." Josh smiled a little back.  
  
"She tried to help me earlier. I pushed her away," Toby said sadly.  
  
"I did the same thing to Donna," Josh offered.  
  
"You think I should talk to her?" Toby asked Josh.  
  
"I don't know," Josh looked up. "You think I should talk to Donna?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby looked over at him. "I think you should."  
  
"I think you should talk to CJ too."  
  
"Yeah," Toby took a deep breath. "You want a drink or something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Coffee or water," Toby said while getting up. "CJ came in the middle of the night last week and poured all my alcohol out. I haven't found time to go get some more."  
  
"Coffee's good," Josh followed Toby into the kitchen. "Why did she pour all of it out?"  
  
"Because I'm an alcoholic. Not a bad one, but I used to be. I just drink a little now. But sometimes I go overboard."  
  
"Another thing I didn't know about you," Josh looked around and noticed something, but he didn't want to say anything. Toby looked up at him and saw that he was looking around.  
  
"If you're wondering, I don't have a stove," Toby said while getting the coffee ready.  
  
"You have a spot for it," Josh pointed to an empty space between the microwave and the counter.  
  
"When I moved here, it had one. I tried to keep it, but I couldn't sleep. So I took it out. Now I have a hole in my kitchen," Toby said.  
  
"It looks good," Josh tried to be reassuring.  
  
"Liar," Toby said in a joking matter.  
  
"I wanted to thank you," Josh looked down.  
  
"For what?" Toby stopped and looked at him.  
  
"For being a friend right now," Josh said as a tear went down his face.  
  
"I'll always be a friend Josh. Maybe not your best, but I'll be a friend." Toby said and then got the coffee made. He poured both of them a cup and they sat down at the kitchen table and talked about the good times they had with Sam.  
  
TBC 


	12. The death of a friend part 11

CJ got back to the White House about an hour after talking to Leo. When she got there, the press was everywhere trying to find out what happened. She knew that they would find out eventually. But it was her job to let them all know what happened. She wasn't going to go into detail; she knew that she couldn't do that. She was just going to tell them about Sam and then leave.  
  
"Carol, get them situated. I'll be in there in a minute."  
  
"Okay," Carol said quietly.  
  
"You oksy?" CJ asked before Carol left.  
  
"Just sad," Carol whispered. "Really, really sad."  
  
"Yeah, me too," CJ gave Carol an assuring look.  
  
"I'll get them ready." Carol said before leaving.  
  
CJ sat in her desk and took a deep breath. She didn't want to do this, but she felt she had to. She stood up and started to walk out of her office. She remembered all the times Sam would run up to her and tell her last minute things that the press may mention. Everyday he would do that at least once.  
  
"Will everyone please take their sits, the briefing is about to begin," Carol said just before CJ walked in.  
  
"CJ, what's going on around here?" The press started in.  
  
"Before I start the briefing, I want to ask you all for your respect in what I'm about to say. I'm going to tell you what I know, and then I will be leaving. I won't be answering any questions this time. I will at a further date as soon as I know more," CJ looked around and saw that the press understood.  
  
"As you all know, there was a fire this morning at an apartment building. At this time, 23 people have been confirmed dead. One of those 23 people was our Deputy Communications Director Samuel Norman Seaborn. He was 33 years old and a close friend of mine and the rest of the people that work in the White House. We please ask for your respect in this matter by not asking a lot of questions. The DC police department will be issuing a statement that will probably answer all your questions," CJ said, feeling the tears fall down her face again. "That is all." CJ choked out and then walked off. She didn't even notice Leo standing in the back.  
  
"You did good," Carol reassured her.  
  
"Thanks," CJ smiled weakly and patted Carol on the back. "I think I'm going to head home. You go ahead and do the same," CJ told Carol.  
  
"Are you sure, I can stay."  
  
"No, go have some personal time, I think we all need some right now."  
  
"Thanks CJ," Carol hugged her boss before gathering her things and leaving. CJ opened her office door and saw Leo sitting on the couch.  
  
"I remember telling you that too," Leo smiled weakly.  
  
"It's good advice."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Leo stood. "Are you going to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, if that's okay."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Thanks," CJ gathered some things and looked back up at Leo. "Did you find Toby?"  
  
"Yeah, I called his home. Josh answered because Toby was in the bathroom. He's okay."  
  
"Good," CJ looked down again.  
  
"CJ, if you need anything."  
  
"I'm fine," CJ looked up.  
  
"You look worn out," Leo said.  
  
"So do you," She smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah," Leo looked down. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure," CJ looked at him.  
  
"I'm scared," Leo said while tears fell down his face.  
  
"About what?" CJ couldn't help but start crying.  
  
"I'm scared that I can't be strong for everyone this time," Leo cried.  
  
"Leo," CJ walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "No one's asking you to be strong for us," She started to cry louder. "It's a time to grieve. You don't have to hold us together this time Leo. No one expects that from you."  
  
"I miss his so much," Leo couldn't contain the crying.  
  
"So do I," CJ joined him and they both stood there, hugging and crying.  
  
"I'm sorry to make you see me this way," Leo said as he moved back a little.  
  
"Look at me Leo," CJ smiled weakly. "I'm not taking it any better."  
  
"You should go home and rest," Leo rubbed CJ's arm.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I think I'm going to talk to the President and then go home. I talked to Bruno and he said that he would take some of the meetings that were scheduled today. And Ed and Larry said they would help out too."  
  
"If you need to talk, call me."  
  
"Thanks," Leo smiled. "Now get going." He joked.  
  
"Bye," CJ grabbed her things and walked out.  
  
"Bye," Leo waited until CJ was gone and he looked around. He started to walk out when he heard something.  
  
"I'm sorry Leo." A man's voice said. Leo recognized the voice and turned around slowly. He looked at a man standing behind CJ's desk.  
  
"Sam." Leo said in shock.  
  
TBC 


	13. The death of a friend part 12

"Hi Leo," Sam said.  
  
"Sam," Leo stood in shock. "What.how."  
  
"It's okay," Sam smiled. "I'm here now." Sam started to walk around CJ's desk and closer to Leo. Leo couldn't help but back away.  
  
"Sam," Leo looked at him confused. "I thought you were."  
  
"Dead?" Sam finished.  
  
"Yeah," Leo put his hand out and touched Sam on the chest.  
  
"I am," Sam answered.  
  
"Sam!" Leo screamed and hugged him. Leo was crying uncontrollably now.  
  
"It's okay," Sam patted the older man on the back. "I'm so sorry Leo."  
  
"For what?" Leo looked at him.  
  
"For leaving so soon," Sam said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Sam," Leo couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
"I was trying to get out, but it was too late."  
  
"Yeah," Leo couldn't believe he was seeing Sam. "It's so good to see you. Everyone is missing you so much."  
  
"Yeah I know. I didn't know I was this loved," Sam joked.  
  
"You are Sam, you need to come back."  
  
"I wish I could Leo. I really do," Sam patted Leo on the arm. "But I guess it was my time."  
  
"No, it can't be," Leo cried.  
  
"I guess God needed me a little more then you guys did," Sam smiled. "He'll take of me. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Leo asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sam laughed a little. "I'm terrified Leo. You know, I never felt I belonged anywhere before. And then I came and met you guys, and I got this job. I felt like I really belonged somewhere. And it felt good," Sam smiled. "I do wish it would have lasted a little longer, but at least I had that belonging. Even for the short period time I had it. It gave me life," Sam said. "You, Josh, Toby, CJ, the President, everyone, you all gave me friendship and love. And I can never be able to thank you enough for that."  
  
"Sam, I'm so proud of what you became," Leo said as his tears fell more.  
  
"Thank you," Sam smiled. "Goodbye Leo."  
  
"Goodbye Sam," Leo hugged Sam one last time. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Good bless you Sam," Leo cried. "I love you son." Leo thanked God silently for the chance to say goodbye to Sam. Leo then walked out and walked down the hall. He saw everyone grieving in their own way. And that's how it's always done. Everyone grieves differently. Leo walked into his office and shut the door. He looked around and noticed that everything looked different. Leo knew that everything that he ever knew was going to be different in his eyes. Leo walked over to the entrance to the oval office and he opened it.  
  
"May I come in?" Leo asked Jed.  
  
"Of course," Jed wiped the tears off his face.  
  
"Thanks," Leo walked in, closing the door behind him. "I sent CJ home."  
  
"That's good. She looked worn out."  
  
"I think we all are," Leo said while sitting next to Jed.  
  
"Toby and Josh?" Jed asked.  
  
"Josh is at Toby house, I called over there."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What about you sir?" Leo asked.  
  
"Honestly. I'm not taking it very well," Jed looked down.  
  
"Neither am I," Leo looked over at his friend.  
  
"Yeah," Jed looked out the window. Letting the tears flow down his face.  
  
"Why don't we just take the day off and do some crying," Leo mentioned.  
  
"Sounds good," Jed patted Leo on the back as they both sat silently and cried.  
  
TBC 


	14. The death of a friend part 13

CJ pulled into her driveway and noticed Toby sitting on her porch. She parked the car quickly and jumped out of the car.  
  
"What happened?" CJ ran over to Toby.  
  
"Nothing," Toby looked up at CJ. She could see the redness in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to apologize for my attitude earlier," Toby said quietly.  
  
"It's okay," CJ sat next to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"It wasn't. I acted like a jerk."  
  
"Toby, a lot happened today. I didn't expect you to be okay. Not after seeing Sam, and remembering about your father," CJ put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I still should have, I don't know, handled it better."  
  
"I think all of us are handling it the only way we know how. I think you're doing fine." She smiled at him.  
  
"What about you?" He looked down at her.  
  
"I've had my cry. Many times," She said. "But the person I was worrying about was you," She looked at him. "I didn't know what you might do to yourself."  
  
"I'm fine," He looked at her.  
  
"No your not. None of us are," She patted Toby on the back.  
  
"I should get going. I told Josh I would pick Sam's mom up at the airport tomorrow." Toby stood.  
  
"You want me to come?"  
  
"It's okay. I can do it."  
  
"I know you can do it," She gave him a look. "You know what I meant."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What time are you going?"  
  
"Her plane is scheduled to land around noon. I'm going to get there about an half hour early," Toby said as he saw CJ looking up at him. "I'll pick you up at eleven."  
  
"Okay," She stood and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Toby looked at her.  
  
"Yelling at you and hitting you when you told me about Sam," CJ said.  
  
"Don't be sorry," He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep tonight."  
  
"Only if you promise to do the same."  
  
"I promise," He smiled and started to walk back to his car.  
  
"Toby," CJ yelled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"I know," Toby smiled a little. "I love you too." He waved and then got in his car. CJ watched as he drove away. She saw the pain that he had in his eyes. She knew that he wouldn't sleep tonight. He was feeling too much; he would never be able to calm down enough to sleep.  
  
CJ walked back into her house and sat in her couch. She looked around and noticed how empty her house looked. She was hardly ever home. And when she was, she never really looked around at the things that she had. It was empty. Not just with objects, but there was also an empty feeling that was there. She smiled when she remembered the time Sam came over to drop off some papers for her and mentioned that her house looks like she just moved in. He would make fun of her because of the way she kept house.  
  
"I miss you Sam," CJ said to herself.  
  
"I miss you to CJ," A familiar voice said behind CJ's chair.  
  
"Sam." CJ jumped up and looked at her friend.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" Sam smiled.  
  
"You think!" CJ looked at Sam like it was for the first time.  
  
"What?" Sam asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm having one of those nervous breakdowns, aren't I?" CJ felt like she was about to fall over, until Sam ran over to her and helped her balance out.  
  
"No, I promise you're not." He smiled.  
  
"Oh Sam," CJ hugged Sam with all her might. Not caring that she was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"It's okay," Sam brushed her hair his fingers.  
  
"I don't understand," She looked up at him.  
  
"I don't mean to confuse you CJ, I was given a chance to say goodbye to my friends," He said while wiping away her tears.  
  
"You just missed Toby," CJ pointed outside.  
  
"I know, I'll see him later. I'm sorry I had to go this soon."  
  
"So am I Sam, you were a great friend," CJ said. "Are a great friend." She corrected herself.  
  
"It's okay," He smiled. "I tried to fight, but I wasn't strong enough." Sam said. "But I'll always be here CJ. I'll be always watching."  
  
"I'll miss you so much Sam," CJ hugged him again.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Sam kissed her forehead. "Goodbye CJ."  
  
"Goodbye Sam," CJ closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was gone. She was still crying, but now she felt a little better. She got to see him one last time and she got to say goodbye. In her heart, that's what matters.  
  
TBC 


	15. The death of a friend part 14

Toby made some more coffee and turned on the television. He was afraid to fall asleep; he didn't want any more dreams about his father.  
  
".And in other news, we are very sadden to have to report the death of White House Deputy Communications Director Samuel Norman Seaborn. He was 33 years of age."  
  
Toby quickly shut the TV off as soon as the picture of his deputy came up on the screen.  
  
"What, I look that bad?" Sam smiled fully. Toby sat in his chair, not moving. He didn't want to have to turn around. "Toby?"  
  
Toby turned around slowly and looked up into the face of Sam. Toby jumped, but winded up on the floor, baking away as fast as he could.  
  
"What." Toby said quietly. "Sam, your alive," Toby got on his feet, still backing away from Sam.  
  
"No," Sam looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry Toby, I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"How am I looking at you right now?" Toby asked confused.  
  
"I was given the chance to say goodbye to my friends. Which believe it or now, includes you." Sam joked.  
  
"Sam, I'm." Toby started to say, but was stopped by the amount of tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry I did this to you," Toby cried.  
  
"Do what to me? Toby, you didn't start that fire. You didn't do anything but help me. I needed to go home and sleep. I needed that. Don't blame yourself," Sam walked up to Toby. "I promise Toby, you did nothing wrong," Sam could tell how much Toby had been crying that day.  
  
"I'm still sorry Sam," Toby grabbed his friend and hugged him. Sam couldn't remember the last time Toby hugged him, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"It's okay. It was just time for me to go. I didn't want to, but I think someone needed me a little more," Sam smiled while pointing up.  
  
"Yeah," Toby never stopped looking at Sam. "I miss you Sam." Toby said as a tear fell down his face.  
  
"I miss you too, I always will," Sam smiled. "I'll save a place up there for you, I promise. Besides. I'm sure God needs some writers." Sam joked.  
  
"Thank you for being a great friend Sam?" Toby said.  
  
"Thank you for being my mentor Toby. I learned more from you then anyone," Sam smiled and turned around and started to walk. Toby looked down for a moment, and when he looked back up, Sam was gone. Toby fell back down in his chair crying. He forgot how much losing someone could hurt him so much.  
  
Toby closed his eyes tightly. He wanted this pain to go away. Not only did he lose a good friend, but also all the memories of his father came back in full force. Toby jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He looked everywhere for whiskey, vodka, even a beer would help. There was nothing. He went to go grab his keys and started to head out the door. He was out of breath and was sweating. He leaned his back against the wall to catch his breath.  
  
"I can do this," He told himself. Then he imagined CJ the night she came to his house. He was screaming at her to get out, but she stayed, pouring all his booze out. Not leaving him with one drop. She told him that if he keeps drinking, he would kill himself. Toby didn't really understand what she meant by that, until now. Toby knew that if he went right now to get any kind of booze, he would buy a lot of it and probably do something he might regret. Toby fell to the floor crying. He felt every inch of his body ache.  
  
Toby looked over to the broken glass that was under where his window used to be. He walked over and picked up a piece of the glass and he brought it up to his face. He stared at it for a moment. He could feel the tears fall down his face, he could feel the pain in his body, he kept seeing images of his father, and now Sam. Everything that ever went wrong in his life was staring him in the face right now.  
  
"I want out!" Toby screamed as he brought the piece of glass down and pointed the pointed side towards his heart. Toby squeezed his eyes tight again, trying to get all the people he was seeing out of his head. His dad, Sam, the boys from elementary school who beat the crap out of his everyday, his mom screaming at him for killing his father, everyone was screaming in his head. Toby dropped to the ground, knees first and landed in the glass. He didn't even notice all the glass going into his knees and legs. He looked up and opened his eyes. Seeing every face of the people he had lost. Including his baby girl that he lost eight years ago because of leukemia. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Sweetheart," Toby whispered.  
  
"Hi daddy," The girl said as she smiled. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," Toby smiled and reached out for her, but she disappeared. "No!" Toby reached further out until he dropped to the floor. He slowly got back up to his knees and closed his eyes again. "I'm coming home," Toby took the piece of glass again and moved it closer to his heart.  
  
"Toby!" CJ ran into his house and saw him on his knees. "No!" CJ ran over to him quickly and went to grab the glass, but he looked up at her.  
  
"No," Toby said, keeping the glass away from her. "I need to do this."  
  
"Why?" CJ screamed as she cried. "You don't need to do this Toby."  
  
"Why? I don't have anything."  
  
"You have friends who care about you. We all need each other right now Toby." CJ screamed. "I need you."  
  
"No you don't!" Toby screamed.  
  
"Yes I do. You're my best friend. It's taking all I have to handle Sam dying. It hurts so much to know that I will never see him again. You think I can make it if you leave me?"  
  
"CJ."  
  
"This is not a way out. We can get you help, I'll even go with you," CJ bent down. "We can get you better." She moved her hand down grabbed his hand gently. "Trust me Toby."  
  
Toby looked up at her and saw the tears falling down her face. He also saw the pain in her eyes. She was scared for him. And he could see that. He let go of the glass and let it fall to the ground. CJ helped him up and saw all the blood around his knees and bottom leg.  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital." CJ screamed.  
  
"I'm okay," Toby said limping over to the couch. But CJ grabbed his arm and made him turn around.  
  
"No, we're going to the hospital," CJ said softly.  
  
"Okay," Toby looked down. "I will for you."  
  
"Thank you." CJ said as she helped him out of the house and into her car.  
  
TBC 


	16. The death of a friend part 15

Josh was lying on his couch when he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Josh screamed from the couch.  
  
"It's me," Donna said from the other end. Josh jumped up and ran to the door.  
  
"Sorry," He said while opening it.  
  
"For what?" She walked in.  
  
"For screaming," Josh looked at her.  
  
"I'm used to it," She joked. "I wanted to see if you needed anything."  
  
"You could have called," Josh said while walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I know, but it's harder for you to lie if I'm standing right in front of you," She joked.  
  
"Good point," Josh said. "You want something to drink. I have water or koolade."  
  
"Water's fine," She smiled.  
  
"Okay," Josh went and got her a glass of water. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted before. For not letting you help me." Josh said as he handed her the glass.  
  
"It's okay Josh."  
  
"It's not though. I acted like a jerk."  
  
"Josh, your best friend just died. I didn't think you were going to be very talkative. That's why I let you be alone. We all need some time alone Josh."  
  
"But I didn't ask you about you're feelings. I mean, you knew Sam and I didn't ask if you were okay," Josh said as be begun to cry.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm just sad," Donna looked down. "I miss him too."  
  
"He was a great guy," Josh said.  
  
"Yes he was Josh, he was a very great guy," Donna smiled.  
  
"Thank you for being there Donna. You always have," Josh looked up at Donna and smiled.  
  
"I'll always be here Josh. I promise," Donna smiled back.  
  
"Thanks. I'll always be here for you too," Josh looked down. Donna could see that Josh was exhausted.  
  
"Why don't you go and try to get some sleep," Donna offered. "I think you need it."  
  
"I'm okay," Josh tried to convince her.  
  
"Josh," Donna said in a warning tone. "Please."  
  
"Yeah," Josh took a deep breath. "I'll try."  
  
"Okay," They both got up, and Josh walked Donna to the door.  
  
"Good night Josh," Donna kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Donna," He smiled weakly and watched her as she walked back to her car. He walked back in and shut the door.  
  
"She's a great lady," Sam said. Josh turned and looked at him. Josh walked back quickly into the door.  
  
"Sam?" Josh whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Sam smiled and walked over to him. "It's okay." Sam assured him.  
  
"You're alive?" Josh asked.  
  
"No, I'm just saying goodbye," Sam smiled. "I had to come see my best friend didn't I?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Josh smiled and rapped his arms around his friend. "God I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Josh," Sam smiled and looked at him.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Josh just stared at Sam.  
  
"I know what you mean. I just saw Leo, CJ, and Toby and I had a hard time coming up with things to say," Sam smiled. "I'm sorry Josh."  
  
"For what man?"  
  
"Leaving so soon."  
  
"It wasn't you're fault," Josh patted his shoulders. "It was an accident."  
  
"Yeah," Sam looked down. "I just want to come back."  
  
"I want you to come back too," Josh hugged Sam again, not wanting to let go. Sam looked at his friend and wiped some of the tears away from Josh's eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Josh," Sam smiled weakly.  
  
"Goodbye Sam," Josh cried out. Josh watched as his best friend left, and this time, Josh knew that he would never see him again. Josh sat down and started crying. He was going to miss his friend. He was glad to be able to say goodbye, but he wanted more time with his friend. Josh looked up and smiled. "Take care of yourself Sam, you'll always be right here." Josh brought his hands up around his heart and smiled.  
  
TBC 


	17. The death of a friend part 16

"Are you out of your mind?" CJ snapped at Toby while they waited for the doctor to come in.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Toby squinted his eyes in pain.  
  
"What happened?" CJ asked, but was interrupted as the doctor came in.  
  
"Okay, the ex-ray shows no broken bones," The doctor put the ex-ray up so Toby and CJ could see it. "So I'm going to have the nurse clean the area and get the rest of the glass out of your knees. Looks like some glass have embedded in your skin, so it may take a while for them to clean it. I'm also going to have them bandage both knees up." The doctor said as his nurse came in. "Also, you have to give your knees some air about five times a day. Just for a couple of minutes or so."  
  
"Okay, thanks doctor," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"How did it happen anyway?" The doctor asked before leaving. "There was a lot of damage. Almost like you stayed in the glass for a long period of time."  
  
"My window broke and I tripped over something and landed in it. I guess the shock kicked in," Toby said. "I couldn't get up."  
  
"Be careful next time, will you?" The doctor smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled back and watched as the doctor walked off.  
  
"Ok Mr. Ziegler, this is going to burn for a minute." The nurse started, but was hushed by Toby's scream.  
  
"What are you doing?" Toby screamed.  
  
"I had to clean the surrounding area with alcohol. Some of the glass is embedded in the skin, so I have to also numb the area before I can get the rest of the glass.  
  
"Warn me next time, will you?" Toby screamed.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's a baby," CJ couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Shut up," Toby said quietly.  
  
The nurse finished removing the rest of the glass. CJ had left because of all the blood. She hated the sight of blood.  
  
"Okay, let me go get the bandages and I'll be right back," The nurse smiled as she walked out. Then CJ walked back in and shut the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the baby," Toby laughed. "I've never seen you run so fast before."  
  
"Now it's your turn to shut up."  
  
"Yeah," Toby rolled his eyes back.  
  
"What the hell happened Toby?" CJ pointed to his knees.  
  
"Josh broke my window."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he heard me." Toby stopped. "Never mind."  
  
"He heard what Toby?" CJ screamed.  
  
"He heard me screaming CJ, okay. Are you happy?" Toby shouted back as the nurse walked back in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," The nurse smiled weakly and sat back down in the chair and started to bandage up Toby's knees. "Now, you can just unwrap it to give the knee some air. Don't get it wet for at least two weeks. The doctor wants you to make an appointment with you own doctor for a follow up in four weeks."  
  
"Okay," Toby said.  
  
"Also, rest them as much as possible. The doctor wants you to have crutches, it will give you more support," The nurse finished and gave Toby the crutches. "Do you need me to show you how to use them?"  
  
"I've used them before, I think I'll be fine," Toby grabbed them and moved up to the edge of the bed. He put his feet on the ground and started to lift himself out of the bed. As soon as his whole body was off the bed, he started screaming.  
  
"Toby, use the damn crutches!" CJ screamed.  
  
"Fine," Toby put the crutches under his arms and rested most of his weight on them.  
  
"Happy?" Toby screamed at CJ.  
  
"Yes, now lets go home. It's after midnight," CJ said as she helped him out to the car.  
  
"God Toby, at this rate, we'll get to the car around dawn," CJ said sarcastically while looking at how slow Toby was moving.  
  
"I have over one hundred stitches in my knees, I'm walking with sticks, and you think I'm moving to slow for you?" Toby screamed as he stopped. "We'll excuse the shit out of me!"  
  
"Look, just stay here and I'll bring the car around," CJ glared at Toby and ran over to the car and drove it over to him. She jumped out to help Toby in, but Toby brushed her away.  
  
"I'm fine," Toby said.  
  
"Damn Toby!" CJ screamed and slammed the door before he could get in. "I swear Toby, you're driving me crazy. I'm here trying to help, and you're pushing me away. Was this my fault?" CJ's screaming was getting everyone's attention.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything."  
  
"Then what is it Toby? Why won't you let me help you?" CJ got quieter and gave everyone who was staring a glare.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't."  
  
"That's bull Toby, and you know it." CJ said as she pushed Toby into the car door. "Tell me?"  
  
"I don't know! Okay CJ," Toby screamed. "When my dad died, I had to hear it from everyone that it was my fault. Even my own mother told me that. My brother won't talk to me; my sisters don't talk to me. No one helped me then! Why the hell should I think that someone is going to help me now? Why should I believe that CJ?" Toby screamed as the tears fell down his face again.  
  
"Because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," CJ grabbed on to Toby. "I love you. I don't know why most of the time, but I love you. You're my best friend Toby. I wasn't there then, I didn't know you then. But I know you now and I want to be there. I want that," CJ began to cry. "We lost a very important person in our lives today. Please, please don't make us loose each other. I can't bear to loose you too." CJ, without thinking, moved quickly in and kissed Toby on the lips. She could feel his crying, and she knew that he could feel her crying as well. They both stood there, kissing each other, not wanting to let go. Just then, CJ backed away. Her eyes wide and her mouth open.  
  
"Toby."  
  
"Don't." Toby stopped CJ.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"CJ." Toby wanted to say so much, but knew he couldn't. "It's okay. I just want to go home." Toby looked up at CJ.  
  
"I think I can do that much," She smiled weakly and helped Toby in the car. Once in, she fastened his seat belt. As she was leaning over him to buckle the belt, Toby kissed her gentle on the cheek. She looked up at him and saw him mouth the words, thank you.  
  
TBC 


	18. The death of a friend part 17

"Charlie, where is he?" Abbey asked while she got out of the limo and saw Charlie. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's in the residence. He's staying quiet ma'am. He's only seen Leo," Charlie said while walking besides Abbey.  
  
"Where's the rest of the staff?" Abby asked.  
  
"They all went home. Leo just left a few minutes ago," Charlie stopped when they got to the entrance of the residence.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Abbey asked Charlie before going in.  
  
"I'm okay, it hurts to loose someone you care about. Sam was a great friend. I'll miss him," Charlie looked down.  
  
"So will I Charlie," Abbey hugged Charlie before walking into the residence.  
  
Abbey saw Jed sitting on the side of the bed with his hands over his face. She walked over to him and looked down at him.  
  
"Jed."  
  
"Don't," Jed said. "I can't talk about it."  
  
"It's okay," Abbey took his head and put his forehead on her stomach. "I'm here," Abbey stroked Jed's hair. Then she heard him start crying.  
  
"He was so young and smart Abbey," Jed cried. "Why did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know," Abbey whispered as she held on to her husband with all her might. They held on to each other for a couple of minutes. Just crying for their lost friend. Then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah," Abbey and Jed both stood and wiped away the tears that had fallen down their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Zoey's on the phone," Charlie said as he entered.  
  
"Yeah," Jed said quietly.  
  
"I'll take it," Abbey kissed Jed on the cheek. "You just stay here and rest."  
  
"Thank you," Jed kissed her back and watched her walk out. Jed sat back down on his bed and looked at the wall. He felt like this was a bad dream and he was going to wake up any minute.  
  
"Mr. President," A familiar voice said. Jed turned around quickly, causing him to fall off the bed. "Sir, are you okay?" Sam asked while running over to make sure.  
  
"Sam?" Jed whispered to himself.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I seem to have that affect on people," Sam smiled.  
  
"But I thought."  
  
"I am," Sam knew what he was going to say. "I was given a chance to say goodbye to those people who I loved. This is my last stop. I just saw my mom and dad. And I saw everyone else earlier," Sam smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sam," Jed said while standing up.  
  
"For what?" Sam patted Jed on the back. "This wasn't anything you did."  
  
"I'm just sorry," Jed cried and grabbed the young man and hugged him tight.  
  
"Thank you sir," Sam hugged back. "For everything."  
  
"Keep your head held high Sam," Jed smiled and patted Sam gently on the cheek.  
  
"Yes sir," Sam smiled and began to walk away. "Goodbye sir."  
  
"Goodbye Sam," Jed said as he watched Sam disappear. Jed sat back down on the bed and looked at the wall again. He was crying more now. He was happy that he got to say goodbye to Sam, but he was still sad that he was gone.  
  
"Jed," Abbey walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah," Jed looked up at her.  
  
"Zoey said that she talked to Ellie and Liz and their all coming down tomorrow for the funeral," Abbey sat down next to him. "Sam's parents are coming down tomorrow also."  
  
"Okay," Jed said.  
  
"Toby's picking Sharon up in the morning. Sam's dad is coming later tomorrow."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"There's going to be a get together tomorrow night at Toby's house. He volunteered to have it there. Then the funeral will be Friday," Abbey said with the tears coming down her face.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jed, we might."  
  
"I know," Jed said. "I'm the President of the United States, I know I can't go."  
  
"Toby said that he could bring Sharon over here to talk with you."  
  
"That's fine," Jed stood and walked over to the window.  
  
"Jed."  
  
"This is one of those times I wish I wasn't the President Abbey. I want to be there to support my friends."  
  
"They do understand."  
  
"It's just something I want to do," Jed said. "But I can't be selfish."  
  
"Honey," Abbey walked over to him and put her arms around him. "You're not being selfish at all. But Sharon said that she has no problem coming here. I don't see why we just couldn't have the get together here." Abbey wondered.  
  
"Because there is no way we could get rid of the press. They would be there waiting to ask questions."  
  
"What if we block the room?"  
  
"They would still be waiting outside the room."  
  
"Yeah," Abbey agreed.  
  
"But it's okay," Jed smiled weakly. "I think that this is for the best."  
  
"Yeah?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jed kissed her gently and they both rested their foreheads on each other. Just looking at each other. Praying silently for their fallen friend.  
  
TBC 


	19. The death of a friend part 18

"Slowly," CJ said as she helped Toby to the door. "Where are your keys?"  
  
"What?" Toby asked, still woozy from the pain medication they gave him at the hospital.  
  
"Keys! So I can unlock the door," CJ screamed.  
  
"In my pocket," Toby whispered. CJ rolled her eyes back and put her hand in his pocket.  
  
"Getting a little frisky, aren't we?" Toby snorted.  
  
"Shut up!" CJ hit him across his head with her free hand. "Is this them?" She asked as she pulled.  
  
"No!" Toby jumped up a little. "That's not them," He said while glaring at her.  
  
"What is it?" CJ still had hold of whatever it was. Toby gave her a look that made her blush. "Oops, sorry," CJ smiled weakly and let go.  
  
"Check the other pocket," Toby growled. CJ put her hand in the other pocket and found the keys.  
  
"You look better now," She said as she unlocked the door.  
  
"Yeah, well, you kind of helped the pain medication wear off. I'm experiencing new pain now," Toby glared.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know the difference?" CJ smirked as she helped Toby in the house.  
  
"I'll answer that later," Toby growled as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"You want me to help you get upstairs to bed?"  
  
"I think I'll be fine here. Besides, I have to leave in a couple of hours to pick up Sharon."  
  
"Toby let me go get her. You can barely move."  
  
"No, I told Josh I would get her."  
  
"Toby, I'll pick her up and bring her straight here if you want," CJ sat next to him.  
  
"She's staying at the hotel next to the airport, I forget which one," Toby scratched his head.  
  
"She'll tell me and I'll get her settled. Don't worry."  
  
"CJ." Toby started, but was hushed by CJ's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up," She whispered. "Take your shirt off." She stood and walked up stairs.  
  
"Excuse me?" Toby asked shocked.  
  
"Oh God Toby, get your mind out of the gutter," She walked back in with an old tee shirt and shorts. "You're not going to wear those dirty clothes to sleep."  
  
"I can dress myself," He said as he tried to stand, but fell back over.  
  
"Yeah, you look real stable," CJ sat on the footstool in front of him and pushed him back in the couch. "Just sit back and try not to hurt yourself." CJ smiled and began unbuckling his pants, causing him to jump.  
  
"CJ? What the hell are you doing?" Toby asked confused.  
  
"Getting you undressed so you can put some other clothes on."  
  
"I can do it," Toby said, but CJ covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Toby?" CJ asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Toby mumbled through her hand.  
  
"Shut up," CJ removed her hand and started to unbuckle his pants again. She smirked as she saw him looking around nervously. "Okay, now raise your butt up a little." She ordered. When he did as she asked, she pulled his pants down.  
  
"Do you have any idea how awkward this is?" Toby asked slowly while looking around nervously.  
  
"Actually, I'm getting a kick out of it." CJ smiled. "If I had a camera."  
  
"Don't even think about it." Toby glared.  
  
"Arms up," CJ said as she stood and hovered over him. After his arms went up, she pulled his shirt off. Leaving him only in his boxer shorts.  
  
"Stop," Toby looked at CJ.  
  
"What?" CJ asked nervously.  
  
"Looking up and down at me smiling."  
  
"In your dreams Ziegler," CJ smiled. She could tell her hands were shaking. "Bring your butt up again." She said as she got his shorts up his legs. Toby lifted his body up and allowed CJ to pull his shorts up. CJ looked at Toby for a moment, and then Toby raised his arms to allow her to put his tee shirt on.  
  
"Thanks," Toby smiled shyly. "You know, for dressing me." He joked.  
  
"Your welcome," She smiled. "You okay?"  
  
"I still miss him," He looked down. "Can I tell you something without you calling the mental ward on me?" Toby asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sure," CJ said while looking into his eyes.  
  
"I saw him today," Toby took a deep breath and looked up. "Before the glass thing. I saw him."  
  
"Sam?" CJ asked, but not surprised.  
  
"You don't sound surprised," Toby said.  
  
"I saw him too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," She smiled. "He said that he got a chance to say."  
  
"Goodbye." Toby finished.  
  
"Goodbye." CJ smiled.  
  
"I think that helped," Toby said.  
  
"I think so too. We know that he's going to be fine."  
  
"Yeah," Toby looked down, and then CJ grabbed his hand. "About that kiss."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Toby smiled weakly. CJ looked up at him and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Toby," CJ whispered as she moved her lips closer to his.  
  
"CJ," Toby moved closer as well. But when they almost kissed, CJ backed away a little.  
  
"I should go," CJ said, but still looking into Toby's eyes.  
  
"Maybe," Toby said, but not moving back.  
  
"Yeah, I think I better go. It's late and I have to pick Sharon up in the morning," CJ got up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay," Toby smiled. "I'd love to walk you to the door, but I'm afraid I may fall and hurt myself again." Toby smiled.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" CJ asked.  
  
"I'll be okay," Toby smiled. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."  
  
"You know my number," CJ said.  
  
"Yeah," Toby looked up at CJ. "Thank you Claudia."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," CJ smiled and walked to the door. "Toby."  
  
"Yeah," Toby looked over at her as he lied down.  
  
"The reason I'm leaving."  
  
"You don't have to explain CJ."  
  
"I just don't want to do anything I may regret later."  
  
"I have that affect on woman after they dress me," Toby smirked. "Don't worry about it." Toby nodded. "Go get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah," CJ smiled. "Goodnight Toby."  
  
"Goodnight CJ." Toby watched as CJ walked out of his house. "I love you." He whispered, even though she was already gone.  
  
CJ walked back to her car and looked back at the house. She took deep breaths the whole time. She didn't have any idea how much she wanted to stay with him until she was outside.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as she got in her car and drove home.  
  
TBC 


	20. The death of a friend part 19

It was seven in the morning when Josh walked into the White House. He had to get a few things together so he could work at home. He was amazed that he actually got some sleep last night. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough. When he walked into his office, he noticed someone standing over his desk.  
  
"Donna?" Josh asked.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to get some things," Josh walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to bring you some things," She smiled.  
  
"Thanks," He smiled back at her. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Did you get some sleep?" Donna broke the silence.  
  
"Some," Josh smiled weakly. "You?"  
  
"Enough," She smiled. "Are you doing okay?"  
  
"The same," Josh looked down. "I saw him."  
  
"Who?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sam," Josh looked at Donna.  
  
"Yeah?" Donna said.  
  
"Yeah, he told me that he got a chance to say goodbye," Josh stared straight ahead. "I said goodbye." Josh said as tears fell down his face again.  
  
"Josh," Donna wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all her might.  
  
"It keeps hurting Donna," Josh wrapped his arms around her as well.  
  
"It's going to hurt for a while. But everyday will get better," Donna looked into Josh's eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When my dad died, I hurt for a long time. But it got better, every day. Because I knew that he would want me to move on and be happy in my life. I always miss him, but I also live my life. And you know Sam would want everyone to move on."  
  
"Yeah he would," Josh smiled weakly.  
  
"Just take one day at a time," Donna smiled.  
  
"Thanks Donna," Josh looked into her eyes.  
  
"For what?" She whispered as she moved closer.  
  
"For everything," Josh moved closer. "For putting up with me. For staying with me." Josh stopped right before they almost kissed. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Josh." Donna whispered nervously.  
  
"Donna," Josh felt his entire body shake. Then he backed away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry." Donna smiled. "I don't want you to do anything that you might regret later."  
  
"Donna." Josh grabbed her hands. "What I was about to do I would never regret." Josh smiled. Josh moved closer again, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh looked over to the open doorway and saw Mallory.  
  
"I'm sorry to barge in," She said as the tears streamed down her face. "I just didn't know where else to go," Mallory broke down and started crying. Josh and Donna rushed over to her and held her up. Trying to calm her down. "I have no right to do this."  
  
"What?" Josh asked.  
  
"You were his best friend Josh, and here I am using you as a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Mallory. Trust me. I've had my cry," Josh smiled a little. "Many times. I'm glad to be there for someone else."  
  
"I'm so sorry Josh," Mallory put her head on his shoulder and cried some more.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Mallory," Josh hushed her. "Donna, find out if Leo's here please."  
  
"Yeah," Donna said before hushing out to find Leo.  
  
"This is just wrong Josh. Why Sam?"  
  
"I don't know," Josh stroked her hair. "It's okay."  
  
"Mallory?" Leo rushed in and saw Mallory crying on Josh's shoulder.  
  
"Dad," Mallory stood and walked over to Leo. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh honey, don't be sorry. You did nothing," Leo hugged his daughter.  
  
"I came for the get together tonight. I didn't know where it was going to be at."  
  
"Toby's house," Josh answered. "You want me to pick you up tonight?"  
  
"It's okay, I'll be fine."  
  
"If you change your mind, just let me know," Josh smiled weakly.  
  
"I will," Mallory smiled back.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Leo said.  
  
"I got some work to get done," Josh pointed to his desk. Then Donna grabbed his arm.  
  
"You have the rest of your life to work Josh," Donna smiled. "Let's have some breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Josh smiled and walked out with Mallory, Leo, and Donna. While walking out, Josh grabbed Donna's hand. Donna looked over and saw him mouth the words, thank you.  
  
TBC 


	21. The death of a friend part 20

CJ got to the airport at the same time Sharon's plane landed. CJ was out of breath from running all morning because she had overslept.  
  
"Mrs. Seaborn," CJ yelled through the noise.  
  
"CJ," Sharon looked up and saw her. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," CJ said as Sharon walked up to her.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to see you," Sharon hugged CJ.  
  
"It's good to see you too ma'am. I just wish it was under other circumstances."  
  
"I do too," Sharon said. CJ could tell how much she had been crying because of the redness in her eyes. She looked worn out and tired.  
  
"Do you need some help with your bags?"  
  
"I just have one bag. I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to be back at work by then."  
  
"I'm sorry that you can't stay any longer Mrs. Seaborn."  
  
"CJ, please call me Sharon," She smiled.  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled back. "Is your husband coming?"  
  
"He should be here by tonight," Sharon looked around. "CJ, I thought Toby was coming?"  
  
"He had an accident last night, so I told him to take it easy."  
  
"Who? Toby Ziegler?" Sharon smiled.  
  
"Tell me about it," CJ said while taking Sharon's bag and walking back to the car.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He fell into some glass, but he just cut up his knees."  
  
"My God, is he okay?" Sharon asked.  
  
"He's fine. He just needs to rest," CJ smiled as they got out to her car. "If you're staying only one night, you can stay with me. You don't have to stay alone at a hotel."  
  
"It's okay dear, I like hotels. Besides, after tonight, I may need to be alone for a little while."  
  
"I understand," CJ nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you though."  
  
"Anytime," CJ helped Sharon in the car and walked over to the drivers seat. "I'll stop by your hotel so you can drop your stuff off."  
  
"That sounds just fine."  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled and drove to the hotel near the airport. When she parked, she felt Sharon's hand on her arm.  
  
"My boy, was he doing good?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Sam was the best at what he did. I'm sure everyone would agree with that," CJ smiled.  
  
"I talked to him just a few days ago. He was writing a story about something. He never told me what it was," Sharon said. "He just seemed excited about it."  
  
"I'm not sure, I didn't see him write anything without Toby."  
  
"Sam admired Toby more then anyone I think. Every time I talked to him it was all Toby, all the time," Sharon laughed.  
  
"Toby really took him under his wing," CJ smiled. She looked over and saw Sharon laughing, even though there were tears falling down her face. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I just remembered the first time I met Toby. It was when the President was sworn in. He hit on me."  
  
"He what?" CJ asked.  
  
"He was drunk off his butt. I remember I had a fight with Jack that night, Sam's father. I went to the bar and he tried to pick me up," She laughed. "He's cute, I almost went."  
  
"Toby has a way with woman," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes he does," Sharon laughed a little more. "I should go get the key." She began to get out of the car.  
  
"I'll take your bags up for you," CJ got out.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be back," Sharon walked into the office to get her room key as CJ waited for her.  
  
"Okay, it's just right over here," Sharon walked out and went to the door nearest to the office.  
  
"Well, at least it's close."  
  
"Yeah, one good thing," Sharon smiled as she unlocked the door. CJ laid her bags on the bed and watched as Sharon fell to the bed.  
  
"Sharon?" CJ walked over to her and noticed that she had begun to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry CJ." Sharon cried.  
  
"Don't be sorry Sharon. Cry all you want," CJ put her arms around her and let her cry on her shoulder.  
  
TBC 


	22. The death of a friend part 21

".So you slept with you mother to prove a point to you lover, who happens to be your sister.." The TV blared as someone rang the doorbell.  
  
"It's open," Toby yelled.  
  
"Hey," CJ said as she opened the door, letting her and Sharon in.  
  
"Hey," Toby sat up on the couch and muted the TV.  
  
"Jerry Springer?" Sharon laughed.  
  
"I now know why I work during the weekdays," Toby smiled. Sharon went over and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry Sharon," Toby grabbed her hand and looked up at her.  
  
"Don't be sorry Toby, he loved you," Sharon smiled and hugged him. "You took care of him, I thank you," She smiled and kissed Toby on the cheek. "Your still cute Toby Ziegler," She smiled as she pinched his cheeks.  
  
"I passed cute a long time ago Sharon," Toby smiled.  
  
"CJ told me about your accident. Are you okay?" Sharon looked down and saw the bandaged knees.  
  
"I'm doing better," Toby tried to get up, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Yeah, you look better," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"Can you get me some ice?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure," CJ smiled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you for having this here tonight Toby," Sharon turned and looked at him.  
  
"It's at least I can do," Toby said while patting Sharon on the leg. "It Jack coming?"  
  
"He said he was coming later tonight."  
  
"That's good," Toby nodded.  
  
"I miss my son Toby," Sharon leaned back in the couch.  
  
"I know I miss him too," Toby leaned back with her and let her lay her head on his shoulder. She began to cry and Toby just held her hand.  
  
"He came to me last night, he told me that he loved me and all of you guys here," She looked at him.  
  
"I saw him too," Toby smiled. "God needed him a little more then we did apparently."  
  
"Yeah," She whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." Toby smiled.  
  
"Did Sam show you his book that he wrote?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Sam wrote a book?" Toby asked confused.  
  
"Is that a no?" She smiled.  
  
"No, sorry. I didn't know he was even writing one."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know what he wrote. He seemed so proud of it."  
  
Sharon looked over and saw CJ standing behind them. "I'm sorry dear," Sharon said while getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"It's okay, I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"Non-sense," Sharon smiled. "Toby, may I use you bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah, it's down the hall, first door on your left."  
  
"Thanks," Sharon said before walking off.  
  
"How she doing?" CJ asked while sitting next to him.  
  
"She's doing okay under the circumstances," Toby said staring straight ahead.  
  
"What's wrong?" CJ asked.  
  
"What?" Toby shook his head and looked over at CJ. "Sorry."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," He smiled and patted her on the knee. "Its just.Sharon said something about Sam writing a book."  
  
"Yeah, she said the same thing to me," CJ said.  
  
"When I sent him home, I took his briefcase with me so he wouldn't work," Toby said.  
  
"Toby, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"What if that book was in there?" Toby whispered.  
  
"What?" CJ asked.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Okay," Sharon walked in and Toby stopped talking. "Much better."  
  
"I bet," CJ and Toby both laughed.  
  
"Sharon, would you like me to take you to the White House? The President would like to see you," CJ asked.  
  
"Sure," Sharon smiled. "I wish you could come Toby, but you look pretty bad." Sharon pointed to his knees.  
  
"Sorry," Toby smiled. "And besides my knees, I think I look super good." Toby smiled.  
  
"You always have," Sharon bent down and kissed Toby lightly. "Thank you for doing this." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"I'm always here for you Sharon," Toby smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"Thank you," She stood and smiled.  
  
"I'll call Josh and tell him to get some food and drinks for tonight. I was supposed to, but."  
  
"I can call him if you want," CJ offered.  
  
"It's okay. I can do it," Toby winked.  
  
"Okay, call on the cell if you need anything," CJ bent down and kissed Toby on the cheek.  
  
"I will," Toby smiled. CJ and Sharon said goodbye and walked out.  
  
TBC 


	23. The death of a friend part 22

"Thanks for breakfast Leo," Donna smiled as they finished.  
  
"I think we all needed to get out for a while," He said as he looked over at Josh helping Mallory get in her car. "How's Josh?"  
  
"I think he's going to be okay. He's a lot better than yesterday," Donna said quietly.  
  
"It's still hard," Leo said quietly.  
  
"Yes it is," Donna looked down.  
  
"Your doing good," Leo looked over at her. "With Josh."  
  
"I just want him to know that I'm here for him," Donna looked up.  
  
"He knows," Leo smiled. "Just like you know that he'll be there for you when you need him."  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled as she looked over at Josh.  
  
"You care a lot about him, don't you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Donna said just as Josh walked up.  
  
"Mallory said that she'll meet you at Toby's house tonight," Josh said to Leo.  
  
"Thanks for looking after her Josh," Leo shook the man's hand.  
  
"No problem," Josh smiled. "So, what were you two talking about before I came over?" Josh asked.  
  
"Just things," Leo smiled at Donna.  
  
"Yeah," Donna agreed.  
  
"Fine, don't share." Josh said sarcastically. "I think we should." Josh started but was interrupted by his cell phone. "Josh Lyman," He answered.  
  
"Hey," Toby said from the other end.  
  
"Hey, hold on," Josh said and put the phone down. "I'll be right back." Josh told Donna and Leo.  
  
"Okay, I have to take off. I'll see you tonight," Leo said. "If Toby needs anything for tonight, tell him to call me."  
  
"Yeah," Josh said. "Thanks Leo."  
  
"Thank you Josh," Leo smiled and hugged his deputy. "I'll see you tonight as well Donna." Leo walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Okay," Donna smiled and watched as Leo walked back to his car and drive away.  
  
"Do you need to leave?" Josh asked before getting back on the phone.  
  
"No, I'll just wait in the car," Donna smiled and began to walk over to Josh's car.  
  
"Donna?" Josh said before she got too far.  
  
"Yeah?" Donna turned around.  
  
"Thank you too," Josh smiled.  
  
"I'll be in the car," Donna smiled and walked over to the car. Josh watched as she got in. Then he remembered Toby.  
  
"Sorry," Josh brought the phone up quickly. "Oh, hi. I forgot I was on the phone with someone," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just got done eating breakfast with Donna, Leo, and Mallory." Josh defended.  
  
"Mallory?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah, she showed up at my office this morning. She's taking it pretty bad."  
  
"Who isn't?" Toby said.  
  
"Yeah," Josh said.  
  
"Listen, I need a favor," Toby mentioned.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I had an accident last night and."  
  
"God! Are you ok?" Josh asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I mean do you need me to."  
  
"Josh, shut up!" Toby yelled. "I'm fine, CJ showed up and dragged my ass to the ER."  
  
"What happened?" Josh yelled.  
  
"I fell in the glass from my window, which you broke. Oh, and you will be paying for a new one by the way," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I'm so sorry Toby, I should have picked the glass up."  
  
"No, I should have. It wasn't you anyway. I would have found something to hurt myself with."  
  
"You did it on purpose?"  
  
"Well, no." Toby hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure. I fell to my knees in the glass. I didn't mean to do that, but I didn't mind getting up from the glass is the thing." Toby mumbled.  
  
"Toby, what the hell are you talking about?" Josh screamed.  
  
"I was having some problems, and I did it. But I'm over that now."  
  
"What started it?"  
  
"I had a dream again," Toby said softly.  
  
"Of your dad?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby was getting distant and Josh knew it so decided to change the subject.  
  
"What do you need?" Josh asked.  
  
"Well, the doctor had to put stitches in my knees because of all the deep cuts, so I can't walk very fast with these damn crutches."  
  
"You need me to go to the store?" Josh smiled at the sight of Toby using crutches.  
  
"Yes," Toby said. "I didn't make it there yet. And if I were to go now, I wouldn't get back till after the get together."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I have a huge list here. Can you swing by and get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. I have to drop Donna back at the White House. She left her car there."  
  
"Okay," Toby got silent for a moment. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah," Josh said. "I'll be there soon."  
  
"See you then," Toby said and hung up. Josh smiled and put the cell phone back into his pocket. He walked over to the car and got in.  
  
"Everything alright?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was Toby," Josh started the car and started to drive. "He can't make it to the store so he needs me to go."  
  
"What's going on?" Donna looked over at him.  
  
"He fell in some glass last night and had to go to the ER. CJ took him. He can't walk very good so he's pretty much stuck at home."  
  
"Is he okay?" Donna asked worried.  
  
"He sounded fine. I think CJ's making him stay home and not do anything. She's the only one who has that power over Toby," He smiled.  
  
"You need some help?"  
  
"Can you come over to Toby's a little early and help get things set up?" Josh asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go over around two."  
  
"That would be great. I'll take you back to the White House so you can get your car."  
  
"Thanks," Donna smiled and heard Josh laugh. "What?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Josh looked over at Donna. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking of a conversation Sam and I had last week." Josh smiled.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"He asked me if I thought CJ and Toby were having a affair with each other. I thought he was joking, but he seemed so serious. Ever since then, I have been looking at CJ and Toby differently. And I think that Sam had a good point. There's something there."  
  
"There's no way those two are having an affair."  
  
"I know, but I think that they both want to," Josh smiled and looked over at Donna.  
  
"Yeah, I think your right," Donna laughed.  
  
"Sam was right," Josh smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Sam was right," She smiled back. Josh pulled up to Donna's car and parked.  
  
"Sam was also right about something else," Josh said while looking down.  
  
"What was that?" Donna looked over at him.  
  
"That I have a crush on you," Josh smiled shyly and looked over at her. "I mean, I don't expect you to feel the same way, but." Josh started, but was hushed my Donna's hand on his thigh. He looked over at looked at her.  
  
"How can you think I don't feel the same way?" She whispered. They looked at each other for a long moment. "You should get over to Toby's house," Donna said.  
  
"Yeah," Josh said nervously. "I can tell him you'll be there at two?"  
  
"Yeah. I just have to go change," Donna said. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled and opened the door. Then she turned and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and got out of the car and got into her own. Josh waited as she drove off before he did he did the same.  
  
TBC 


	24. The death of a friend part 23

"Hey," Abbey walked into the Oval office and saw her husband.  
  
"Hey," Jed smiled and kissed his wife. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought you wanted some company," She smiled.  
  
"Sharon's on her way here. CJ called."  
  
"You want me to go?" Abbey asked.  
  
"No," He smiled and kissed her again. "I would like you here with me."  
  
"Then I'm right here," She smiled. "I love you Jed."  
  
"I love you too," Jed hugged Abbey and they stayed like that for a while before looking at each other. "What about the girls?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with Zoey, she told me that Ellie and Liz should be here by tonight. I told them to go ahead and head over to Toby house. They're a little disappointed we can't go."  
  
"So am I, but I understand. At least I can see Sharon. I talked to Jack this morning over the phone. He can only stay for a little while tonight and then for the funeral tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Everyone's home I think," Jed walked over and sat down on the couch with his wife.  
  
"Yeah," She whispered. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm still hurting," Jed looked down and Abbey rubbed his back. Just then, Charlie walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but CJ's here with Sharon Seaborn," Charlie said.  
  
"Thanks," Jed said. "Oh, and Charlie."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the day off son. And go over to Toby's tonight," Jed smiled.  
  
"Are you sure sir?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Positive. Just send them in and head home."  
  
"Thank you sir," Charlie smiled weakly and walked out. "You can go on in."  
  
"Thanks Charlie," CJ smiled and led Sharon in the Oval office.  
  
"Good morning Mr. President," CJ said as she walked in.  
  
"Good morning CJ," Jed hugged her. "Sharon, I'm so sorry," Jed walked over and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President," Sharon said with tears falling down her face. "Thank you for allowing me to visit you."  
  
"Of course, I just wish it was under different circumstances," Jed offered a seat on the couch next to him.  
  
"So do I," Sharon said as she sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I have to step out for a moment," CJ said.  
  
"Of course. Thank you CJ," Jed smiled.  
  
"Yes sir," CJ smiled and bend over in front of Sharon. "I just have to go to my office for a minute, I'll be back." She winked.  
  
"Thanks," Sharon smiled and watched as she walked out. "She's a good kid."  
  
"One of the best," Jed agreed. "I'm sorry, you remember my wife Abbey Bartlet." Jed mentioned.  
  
"Of course, it's good to see you again Mrs. Bartlet," Sharon stood and hugged Abbey.  
  
"Please, call me Abbey," Abbey smiled.  
  
"Okay," Sharon smiled and sat back down.  
  
"Wasn't Toby going to bring you?" Jed asked.  
  
"He had an accident last night. Apparently he fell in some glass and tore up his knees pretty bad. CJ is making him stay at home," She smiled.  
  
"Is he okay?" Abbey asked worried.  
  
"He seemed okay, just in some pain. He was watching Jerry Springer when I was there." She smiled.  
  
"That's good to hear that he's okay," Jed said. "I'll have to call him later."  
  
"Yes sir," Sharon smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't go to the get together tonight. Security reasons," Jed said apologetically.  
  
"It's fine, at least I got to come over here to see you. I'm sure you will be at the funeral tomorrow," Sharon looked down.  
  
"I made arrangements at the Cathedral. Is that okay?" Jed asked.  
  
"It's perfect, thank you," Sharon smiled as the tears came down her face again.  
  
"I want you to know that we're here for anything you need Sharon, please don't be afraid to ask," Jed hugged her.  
  
"Yes sir," Sharon hugged him back. "Thank you." She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Don't mention it," Jed smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I wish I could make the pain go away, but I know I can't. I have three daughters, I don't know what to say."  
  
"I think the little gestures mean more right now then anything," Sharon looked up at Abbey and smiled.  
  
"I agree," Abbey offered. Just then CJ walked in, but stayed close to the door, not wanting to interrupt.  
  
"Hey CJ," Abbey smiled. "Sorry to barge in, Charlie's not out there," CJ said.  
  
"I sent him home, I think we all need some time," Jed said.  
  
"I agree," Sharon smiled. "You ready?" Sharon asked CJ.  
  
"Oh, we can stay as long as you want," CJ said.  
  
"I know, but I think Toby needs someone taking care of him right now. He'll try to do everything on his own and hurt himself more," Sharon laughed.  
  
"That's our Toby," Jed smirked and stood with Sharon.  
  
"Thank you for teaching my son Mr. President. He truly looked up to you."  
  
"That means a lot, thank you," Jed kissed her on the cheek and hugged her goodbye. Abbey walked over and did the same.  
  
"Take care Sharon. Call if you need anything," Abbey smiled.  
  
"I will," Sharon smiled and walked out.  
  
"CJ, can you hang back for a minute?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be right back," CJ said to Sharon.  
  
"Take your time. I'll be right out here," Sharon pointed to the outer office.  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled and walked back into the Oval office.  
  
"Yes sir?" CJ asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"What happened to Toby last night?" He asked.  
  
"He fell in some glass and cut in knees up pretty bad. Over one hundred stitched."  
  
"Is he okay?" Jed asked worried.  
  
"He's fine, I have him resting on his couch. The doctor said that if he has to walk to use the crutches."  
  
"Keep an eye on him will you?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Just taking every day at a time sir," CJ smiled.  
  
"Smart move," Jed smiled and hugged her. "You're a good friend CJ."  
  
"Thank you sir," CJ looked at Jed in shock.  
  
"Now get out of here," Jed joked. "Make sure Toby doesn't play Batman for a while."  
  
"Yes sir," CJ smiled and walked out.  
  
"Everything okay?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," CJ smiled. "Let's go check on Toby."  
  
"Good idea," Sharon put her arm around CJ as they walked out.  
  
TBC 


	25. The death of a friend part 24

Donna went straight home after Josh dropped her off at the White House. She was thinking about their talk and how she never knew how he felt. She thought she was the only one with romantic feelings. She knew that she wanted to be with Josh, but she didn't think that this was the appropriate time to act on those feelings.  
  
Donna walked over and picked up the phone. She needed to make a call before she left.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Toby, it's Donna," Donna said.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Josh asked me to head over there a little early to help set things up. I was wondering if you need me to bring something over?"  
  
"That's okay. Josh is on his way to the store, he should get everything we need."  
  
"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm okay, thanks though."  
  
"Okay, I should be over in twenty minutes."  
  
"Okay, thanks Donna."  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey." A familiar voice said as Donna picked up her purse. Donna dropped it and spun around quickly.  
  
"Sam?" She whispered.  
  
"It just dawned on me that I didn't say goodbye," He smiled.  
  
"Oh Sam," Donna started crying and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
"I've always liked your hugs," He smiled.  
  
"Oh Sam, I miss you so much," She cried.  
  
"I know I miss you too. I miss all of you."  
  
"Why did this happen?" She looked into his eyes and saw tears beginning to form.  
  
"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time Donna. There was nothing anyone could do to prevent it from happening."  
  
"We all miss you Sam," Donna said while patting Sam on the chest.  
  
"I miss you all too," He smiled. "Do me a favor, will ya?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Take care of Josh for me. He's never been good by himself," Sam smiled.  
  
"I promise," Donna hugged him again.  
  
"Oh, and get CJ and Toby together some how. Those two are driving my crazy," He joked.  
  
"I'll spread the word," She smiled.  
  
"Live your life Donna. That's all I want," He smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"Bye Sam," Donna watched as he disappeared. Donna took a couple of deep breaths and gathered the rest of her things. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Donna picked up.  
  
"I would like you to bring me something," Toby mumbled from the other end.  
  
"Why does it take so much out of you to ask for things?" She laughed.  
  
"It doesn't, I just hate it when I have to rely on other people to get me things," Toby whined.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Toby."  
  
"I want pie."  
  
"Pie?" Donna smiled. "What is with you and pie Toby?"  
  
"I like pie. It relaxes me," Toby smiled.  
  
"What kind of pie?"  
  
"Apple and cherry."  
  
"Two pies?"  
  
"And you have to hurry. I just got off the phone with CJ and she's going to be back in about an hour. She took Sharon to lunch. She always eats my pies."  
  
"Sharon's here?"  
  
"Yeah, she got here this morning."  
  
"How's she doing, I mean."  
  
"She's okay I think. Just like all of us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you okay?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just had.I just saw an old friend. I'm good."  
  
"Okay, if you want to talk, you know, I'm here."  
  
"I know, thanks Toby," Donna smiled. "Can I start calling you Toby-wan?"  
  
"Very funny," Toby laughed.  
  
"I'll get the pie. I have a store right down the street."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be here. Alone. Sitting on a hard couch."  
  
"I'm coming," Donna smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled and hung up the phone. Donna grinned and grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed out to get her Toby-wan some pie.  
  
TBC 


	26. The death of a friend part 25

"So, what's been going on with you lately?" Sharon asked between bites of her lunch.  
  
"Just working," CJ smiled. "A lot."  
  
"I imagine. With the MS disclosure and all."  
  
"It was hard at first, but after everyone knew, we all worked together and it's all panning out."  
  
"What about your love life?" Sharon smiled.  
  
"My love life ended a long time ago."  
  
"You're a beautiful woman. Are you trying to tell me that you don't get asked out?" Sharon asked surprised.  
  
"No. I get asked out, I just don't have the time. Frankly, all the men that do ask me out, I can't see myself with in ten years."  
  
"I see. You're at that stage in your life that you want to find your sole mate."  
  
"I don't believe in that stuff. Besides, even if I wanted to get married, where would I find the time?"  
  
"You would be amazed what you would do for the man you love," Sharon smiled. "I left my job for Jack when I married him. I had three great kids who grew up to have successful careers. My two daughters are teachers. And my son worked in the White House," Sharon felt the tears coming back. "I was so proud of him CJ. I told him that everyday. But I could hardly tell him enough. He made me so proud," She smiled as the tears fell down her face. "These are tears of happiness. Not sadness."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," CJ patted her hand.  
  
"No, you didn't. This is me," Sharon smiled. "CJ. I lost my son. I'm still hurting, but we all still have our lives. We will live them missing his. That's the way we work. But this should show us that life is so short. You need to live in the moment," Sharon said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I mean it CJ. Sam taught me that. He taught me that life moves on. When my dad died, he taught me that."  
  
"He was a wise man," CJ looked down.  
  
"Yes he was. So do what I know my son would want."  
  
"What?" CJ looked up.  
  
"Get your man and live your life together."  
  
"I have to find him first," CJ chuckled a little.  
  
"CJ." Sharon smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you already found him. You're just to stubborn to see it," She smiled.  
  
"I am not stubborn," CJ said.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. Between the two of you, you are the most stubborn people I know. Your children don't have a chance," She started laughing a real laugh for the first time since being there.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm single. And I'm probably going to stay that way," CJ said while going back to her meal.  
  
"You know what this is called?" Sharon asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love."'  
  
"I'm not in love," CJ said.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you are."  
  
"You think I'm in love with that reporter guy you heard about. Danny?" CJ asked.  
  
"Danny? Oh god no. That guy was not for you. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no one else I can think of that you think I'm in love with."  
  
"Yes you do," Sharon gave CJ a wondering glance that made CJ pop her head up.  
  
"No way!" CJ snapped.  
  
"Don't deny it Claudia Jean."  
  
"Toby Ziegler. The man that drives me crazy every minute of every day."  
  
"Crazy in love," Sharon smiled.  
  
"Not even. He's an egotistical moron: He's a pompous ass most if not all the time: He's moods shift like his a pregnant woman: And to top it all off.."  
  
"To top it all off," Sharon interrupted. "He's cute as hell. He has the biggest heart of any man I have ever known besides my son. He worships the ground you walk on."  
  
"Yeah right," CJ chuckled.  
  
"If I'm lying, then why is your face as red as a apple?" Sharon pointed out. CJ couldn't help but laugh, which made her face turn even redder.  
  
"CJ, he loves you. You know that he always has. But you two are so stubborn about your personal feelings that you never told each other."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Because Sam told me," She smiled proudly.  
  
"I." CJ looked around.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It scares you because you know deep down he is the one for you," Sharon finished.  
  
"Maybe," She looked down.  
  
"We better hurry and eat. Toby is probably getting sick and tired of all the soap opera's," Sharon laughed as she went back to her meal.  
  
TBC 


	27. The death of a friend part 26

".How could you do this to me? How could you get me pregnant and then sleep with my sister." The TV blared.  
  
"Don't you people have jobs?" Toby yelled and threw his Kleenex box at the TV.  
  
"Toby," Donna knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah, it's open," Toby sat up as best as he could.  
  
"Hey," Donna walked in and smiled.  
  
"Hey," Toby noticed that Donna was trying to hold back laughing. "Shut up! I can't change my clothes when I'm couch ridden."  
  
"No, it's just. I've never seen you in shorts before."  
  
"I know, try to reframe from jumping on me," He joked.  
  
"I'll try Toby-wan, but you look hot," She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "You want pie?"  
  
"Oh, did you get two of them?" Toby sounded like a little kid.  
  
"Apple and cherry."  
  
"I would like a piece of both please," Donna laughed as she made him a plate and brought it out for him.  
  
"There you go," Donna handed the plate to him with two huge pieces of pie on them. She could see the drool beginning to form around Toby's mouth.  
  
"Thank you so much," Toby mumbled through the large piece he has just put in his mouth.  
  
"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Donna laughed.  
  
"I didn't really listen to her all that much," Toby thought about it. "Actually, I remember her calling me a pain in the ass, but that's about it," He took another big bite.  
  
"Why are you eating that so quickly?" Donna sat next to him.  
  
"CJ's a pie stealer. You know why I couldn't find any pie during the State Of The Union?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because CJ ate it all. And if she didn't eat it, she hid it from me so she could eat it later."  
  
"That explains it," Donna laughed. "I should start cleaning," Donna looked around.  
  
"Why?" Toby looked around. "It looks good."  
  
"Toby, you have your clothes everywhere, you have glass all over the place with blood everywhere," Donna walked over. "God Toby, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Josh broke my window. Then I fell in it, hence the couch ridden state that I'm in right now," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, at least let me clean up the glass," Donna went into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and a trash can.  
  
"Josh should be the one to clean it. He broke it."  
  
"I'll clean it," Donna laughed. "Besides, if you were to make Josh clean it, he would still make me clean it," She smiled.  
  
"Can I help?" Toby asked.  
  
"Actually, no, you can't," Donna smiled. "It's fine," She started to clean it up.  
  
"Okay, fine," Toby grabbed the remote. "I'll find something for us to watch." He flipped through the stations. "There's still nothing on?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Do you have cable?" Donna asked from the floor.  
  
"Why would I have cable, I'm never home."  
  
"That explains it," Donna mumbled to herself.  
  
"Oh, here we go," Toby stopped and read the title of the episode at the bottom. "Dad's stealing daughters boyfriends," Toby shook his head. "I really hope these people don't vote.  
  
"Don't you mean Mom's stealing daughters boyfriends?" Donna looked up at the TV.  
  
"No, it says Dad's," Toby turned it up as a fight began. "Wow." Toby said to himself.  
  
"Now, how sad for a girl to come home to her father in bed with her boyfriend," Donna went over and sat next to Toby. "Oh, their bringing the boyfriend out, turn it up." Donna reached for the remote.  
  
"I can do it," Toby got the remote away from her and turned it up. "Here, I'll share my pie," He handed her the plate and she took a big bite and handed it back.  
  
"Thanks," She smiled. Toby and Donna sat there watching everything unfold on the TV.  
  
"That's just wrong," Donna snapped.  
  
"He loves him. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"He was his daughters boyfriend."  
  
"The girl was too young anyway."  
  
"Oh, look, there going to bring the mother out," Donna pointed out.  
  
"Toby, we're back," CJ walked in with Sharon.  
  
"Shhhh!!!!!" Donna and Toby snapped.  
  
"What the hell?" Sharon asked. They both walked over and looked at the TV.  
  
"You have to be kidding me?" CJ laughed.  
  
"Shh.this is the best part," Toby said. Just then, CJ reached over and grabbed the remote.  
  
"No!" Toby and Donna yelled.  
  
"Show's over. CJ cancelled it," She smiled.  
  
"For what?" Toby asked as Donna went back to cleaning the glass.  
  
"Stupidity," She smiled.  
  
"I got most of the glass up," Donna said as she put more in the trash.  
  
"Thanks, I was going to get to that," CJ smiled. Donna stood and hugged her. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long, about a half hour," She smiled and looked over to Sharon. "Sharon, I'm so sorry," She walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you dear," Sharon smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad you could be here." She smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Looks like most of the glass is up, we can go ahead and vacuum over the area now." Sharon pointed out.  
  
"Good idea," Donna smiled. "Toby, where do you keep your vacuum?"  
  
"In the closet," Toby pointed straight ahead.  
  
"How are your knees?" CJ sat next to him.  
  
"They're fine. The pain medication is working wonders," He smiled. "How was the meeting with the President?"  
  
"It went fine," She smiled back. They sat there, looking at each other until they heard the noise of the vacuum start. CJ jumped and then smiled. She looked down and saw a plate on the table. Toby reached for it and put it behind his back.  
  
"Hmmm.. I was thinking that you could get the tables ready. You know, for the food and drinks."  
  
"Toby," CJ reached over behind his back and tried to get the plate. "What was on that plate?"  
  
"Nothing," Toby laughed nervously.  
  
"Ziegler, was that pie?" CJ asked with a smile.  
  
"Pie?" Toby looked shocked. "Where would I get pie?"  
  
"You know how I love pie," CJ reached further, she was nose to nose with Toby. She grabbed the plate and looked at it. "Pie," She smiled and started eating it. Toby moaned and looked over at Donna who was laughing.  
  
"I told you," He said. Donna finished vacuuming just when Josh got back with the food and drinks.  
  
"I hate shopping!" Josh moaned as he kicked the door open, holding three bags in his hand. "Where do you." Josh started to ask, but stopped when he saw Sharon. He walked over to her and then looked down at the bags of food he was carrying.  
  
"Go put the bags in the kitchen Joshua then come see me," Sharon smiled.  
  
"We'll get the rest of the bags," CJ stood with the plate of pie in her hand and motioned for Donna to follow her.  
  
"That was my pie," Toby whined and hit his pillow like a little kid.  
  
"Sharon, I'm so sorry," Josh walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Joshua," She smiled. "You have changed so much."  
  
"I'm still the old Josh Lyman," He grinned.  
  
"It so good to see you," She hugged him again as the two woman walked in with loads of bags.  
  
"What the hell did you get?" Toby yelled from the sofa.  
  
" I got what was on the list," Josh walked over to him.  
  
"The list wasn't that long," Toby pointed out.  
  
"The list was really that long. Plus."  
  
"Here's the plus," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"They were having a lot of sales Toby."  
  
"Josh, how much did you spend?" Sharon tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"That's not important, what's important is that we're all here."  
  
"Josh!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Three hundred," Josh mumbled.  
  
"God lord Josh! You could have bought out the store," Toby screamed.  
  
"Well, they seemed very happy with me when I left."  
  
"Well, at least we won't run out of food," Sharon laughed as CJ and Donna went out to get even more bags of food.  
  
"Yeah, but whatever is left goes home with you Joshua," Toby smiled.  
  
"What?" Josh said.  
  
"Josh, come help me prepare the tables so we can get food laid out," Sharon said.  
  
"We can do that Sharon," CJ said as she dropped another four bags on the ground. "Why don't you sit next to Toby."  
  
"Thanks, but I need to keep busy or I'll go crazy," She smiled. "I'm thankful for all of you. Now lets get this thing prepared. Then I'll rest."  
  
TBC 


	28. The death of a friend part 27

Sharon, Josh, CJ, and Donna were all in the kitchen. Josh was getting the tables set up, as the woman were cooking and getting the snacks ready.  
  
"Josh, you bought enough food for an Army," Donna joked.  
  
"It was the sales Donna. This is why I make you do my shopping," Josh whined. Sharon and CJ just smiled at each other.  
  
"I think we got it pretty much under control Sharon," CJ smiled.  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She smiled.  
  
"No, of course not, I."  
  
"I was kidding. I'll go keep Toby some company. Call if you need anything," She smiled and walked out. "Joshua, can I see you for a minute?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Josh walked over.  
  
"I just want to tell you that I am very proud of you son," She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It still hurts," She said honestly. "But I'm okay around all of the people who loved my son."  
  
"We really did," Josh smiled.  
  
"I know," She smiled and kissed Josh on the cheek. "You were his best friend. He loved you very much." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He felt the tears fall down his face, and then felt Sharon brush them off.  
  
"Now, go help the ladies."  
  
"Okay," He smiled and hugged her again before walking back into the kitchen. Sharon smiled and then walked out to the front room where Toby was.  
  
"I see CJ let you have some pie," Sharon pointed to the plate he was holding.  
  
"No, she just gave me the plate back after she ate the pie," He moaned.  
  
"What are you watching?" Sharon asked while sitting next to him.  
  
"Judge Judy," He turned it down. "We should have really nominated her for Chief Justice," He said to himself.  
  
"You are so strange," She smiled.  
  
"Only when I'm on pain medication," He joked.  
  
"I like this," She mentioned.  
  
"What?" He looked over to her.  
  
"Being in this sort of an atmosphere. It's relaxing. Some what," She said with a confused look in her face.  
  
"I know what you mean. It's comfortable."  
  
"Yeah," She looked over and him and smiled. "How are your knees?"  
  
"They hurt," He smiled. "But I'm a grown boy."  
  
"I bet you hate being on this couch."  
  
"Yeah," He moved around uncomfortably.  
  
"Before I leave tonight, I'll help get you upstairs in your bed."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I'll get Josh and CJ to help me. Like I can do it by myself," She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He smirked.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go use the little girls room," She smiled. "I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll be." Toby thought a minute. "Well, I'll be right here," He smiled.  
  
"Funny man," She laughed as she walked to the bathroom. Just then, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Toby bellowed.  
  
"Toby," Liz Bartlet opened the door.  
  
"Yeah," He smiled. Liz, Ellie, and Zoey all entered. "How are my girls?" He smiled as they all walked closer.  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked as she bent down and kissed Toby.  
  
"I had a little accident," He answered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ellie bent down and kissed Toby as well.  
  
"I'm fine," He smiled and allowed Zoey to bend down and kiss him.  
  
"I'm glad you three could make it."  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ellie asked.  
  
"CJ, Donna, and Josh are in the kitchen. Josh bought out the whole store, so we have plenty of food," Toby screamed to get Josh's attention.  
  
"You know what? I didn't ask to go to the store," He snapped as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"The list wasn't that long," Toby explained.  
  
"It really was though," Josh walked over and hugged the three women. "Nice to see you all," He smiled.  
  
"Is Sharon here?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the restroom," Toby answered.  
  
"We'll go help in the kitchen," Ellie offered as she motioned for her sister to follow her.  
  
"I'll be in there in a minute," Liz said.  
  
"Okay," Josh said as he led Zoey and Ellie in.  
  
"How's it going?" Toby acted casual..  
  
"We've never lied to each other," She sat next to him. "What happened?" She pointed to his knees.  
  
"I fell in some glass. I was having a really bad night," He bent over and kissed her. "I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Toby, I do worry," She smiled.  
  
"Come here," Toby patted his chest as he laid back. Liz smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad you came. All of you."  
  
"Dad felt bad for not coming," Liz said as she felt the tears fall down her face.  
  
"I know. But I'm sure he understands," Toby brushed her hair with his fingers.  
  
"Is it true?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Josh saw him?" She asked as she looked up to his face. He didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"Yes. I heard about the fire on the news and called Josh."  
  
"You don't blame yourself, do you?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Toby." She looked up and patted him on the cheek. "This wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know that now," He smiled shyly. "It took a lot of doing, but I know that now."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see it," She kissed him again and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you," He patted her head. "Where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Dad has all three of us staying with him. We're all having a late dinner together tonight."  
  
"That should be nice."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sharon smiled as she walked back into the living room. "Elizabeth Bartlet," She smiled. Liz jumped up to greet her.  
  
"Mrs. Seaborn, I'm so sorry for your loss," Liz hugged her.  
  
"Thank you dear. But please, call my Sharon," She smiled. "You look just like your mother."  
  
"I know," She smiled. "I lucked out." She joked, and she even got a chuckle out of Toby.  
  
"Good one," Toby laughed.  
  
"I should go see if they need my help in the kitchen," She smiled and walked to join everyone else.  
  
"Sweet kid," Sharon sat back down. "She has a little crush on you." She smirked.  
  
"She's married."  
  
"Toby, just because you're married, doesn't mean you can't have crushes."  
  
"Have you ever had a crush?" He smiled.  
  
"I still do," She winked at him. "You want me to get you some pie?"  
  
"Please, if there's anymore," Toby said. "You know CJ."  
  
"I'm sure there's a piece left," She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Toby sat back and turned the TV back on and watched the end of Judge Judy. Awaiting the next person to arrive.  
  
TBC 


	29. The death of a friend part 28

By six, the house was full. Toby was trying to greet everyone from the couch, but was being unsuccessful.  
  
"Josh!" Toby yelled to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh sat next to him.  
  
"Where's Sharon?" Toby asked.  
  
"She's with Ginger and Bonnie. Their exchanging stories about Sam," He said softly.  
  
"You think she's doing okay."  
  
"She just lost her son."  
  
"You know what I mean," Toby snapped.  
  
"I think under the circumstances, she's doing okay," Josh smiled. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm starting to get pissed that I can't stand and greet people," Toby snapped.  
  
"Sounds like your pain medication is wearing off," Josh joked.  
  
"At least Sharon found me some pie," Toby smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Josh started laughing and patted Toby on the back. "Leo told me that the President wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Toby asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Josh said. Just then, they heard someone knocking on the door. Donna opened it, and two young woman walked in. "Sam's sisters." Josh took a deep breath.  
  
"I never met them," Toby said. They saw Sharon rush over to them and hug them. All three of the women were crying.  
  
"After Sam moved out here, they lost touch. He was meaning to visit them," Josh said.  
  
"Yeah," Toby said as they all started walking over to the couch.  
  
"Josh, you remember my daughters Sarah and Madison," Sharon said as they walked up to him.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm very sorry for your loss," Josh leaned over and hugged both of them.  
  
"Thank you Josh. It's good to see you again," Sarah said.  
  
"Sam here Josh," Madison smiled.  
  
"And this is Toby Ziegler. He was Sam's boss," Sharon pointed out. "And a close friend." She smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet both of you," Toby shook their hands.  
  
"We've heard a lot about you Mr. Ziegler," Madison said.  
  
"Please, call me Toby."  
  
"Our mom speaks highly of you," Sarah smiled.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask," Toby smiled and winked at Sharon.  
  
"Come along girls, let me introduce you to some more people," Sharon walked them over to where Donna and Margaret were.  
  
"How's it going?" CJ walked up.  
  
"I just met Sam's sisters," Toby answered back.  
  
"Yeah, same here," CJ said. "Sharon brought them over."  
  
"Yeah," Toby said.  
  
"Do you think Sam is watching all of this?" Josh asked as he sat down. CJ sat in between the two men.  
  
"What do you mean?" CJ asked.  
  
"I mean, do you think he's watching all of us right now. All of his friends and family under one roof," Josh looked straight ahead.  
  
"I think he's watching with a smile on his face," Toby looked down and played with his shirt. "He always loved parties."  
  
"Yeah," CJ added. "I think he's happy right now that this is happening. With all of us here thinking about him." All three of them smiled a little. Knowing that he was watching. Just then, the door opened and Sam's father walked in. For the first time that evening, the room got quiet.  
  
"Jack," Josh stood and walked over to him.  
  
"Joshua," Jack nodded. The room was still quiet and everyone was looking over at them.  
  
"Okay everyone, who's ready for some food?" CJ jumped up.  
  
"Yeah," The room said as everyone headed off near the kitchen.  
  
"Donna, will you help me serve the chicken?"  
  
"Yeah," Donna followed her as they went into the kitchen. At this time, everyone began to talk again.  
  
"It's good to see you sir," Josh said as he shook Jack's hand.  
  
"It's good to see you too Joshua," Jack smiled weakly. "Is my wife here?"  
  
"I'm right here," Sharon walked up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Jack said as he hugged Sharon.  
  
"I'm just glad you made it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? He was my son," Jack said.  
  
"I just know how your schedule is," Sharon shot back.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight," Jack said.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"Then can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"We are talking," Sharon said. Just then, Jack looked over to Josh and other people that were around him.  
  
"You can go upstairs to my room of you want," Toby said from the couch.  
  
"I just need to talk for a minute," Jack said.  
  
"Fine," Sharon began to walk upstairs as Jack went over and shook Toby's hand.  
  
"Good to see you again Toby."  
  
"You too," Toby faked a smiled. Jack walked up and followed his wife.  
  
"He's not going to stay," Josh walked back over to Toby.  
  
"What do you mean? He's son just died."  
  
"He wore a suit," Josh pointed out. "Means he's going on business."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Sam," Josh looked at him.  
  
"Toby, do you want anything?" CJ came out of the kitchen. "And no pie."  
  
"Why can't I have pie?"  
  
"Because you already had pie," She smiled.  
  
"You ate it all, didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe," CJ looked down.  
  
"Can I have some chicken?"  
  
"Sure," CJ ran back in the kitchen.  
  
"She ate all my pie. I had two pies!" Toby whined. He looked over and saw Josh smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When are you two going to get together man?" He started laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Toby yelled.  
  
"You and CJ. It's like you two are already married," He continued laughing.  
  
"You think that's funny?" Toby smiled. "When are you and Donna getting together?" He smirked as Josh stopped laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It's like you two are already married," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" Josh sat back and started to pout.  
  
"Here you go," CJ walked out with a plate made for Toby.  
  
"Thank you. It looks good," Toby smiled.  
  
"Where's mine?" Josh asked.  
  
"Here Josh," Donna walked out and handed him a plate full of food.  
  
"Thanks," He smiled.  
  
"Can we go take care of the rest of the guest now?" CJ asked.  
  
"I guess," Toby smiled.  
  
"Thank you," The two walked back to the kitchen. The two men stopped and looked at each other. Wondering if what they just said was true.  
  
"No way," They both said and ate their meals.  
  
Toby's bedroom..  
  
"You're leaving?" Sharon snapped. "Our son just died!"  
  
"You don't think I'm hurting here?" Jack snapped. "I loved him just as much as you. But I have to go on this trip. It's important to my business."  
  
"He's funeral is tomorrow," Sharon sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sharon, you know I want to be here."  
  
"Then be here!" She yelled.  
  
"I can't," He looked down. "I'm sorry Sharon. I really am."  
  
"Have you even cried Jack?" She looked up at him with tears falling down her face.  
  
"Sharon."  
  
"Have you!" She jumped up and pushed him. "Have you cried for our son?"  
  
"I can't." He felt a lump in his throat.  
  
"He loved you so much Jack. Even after finding out about your affair. He loved you," Sharon cried out.  
  
"I loved him too."  
  
"Then cry for him," She wrapped her arms around him as she started crying. Jack patted her head, trying to be strong. But the tears won over him and he began to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry," He hugged Sharon tight. They stood there, crying for their lost son. Apologizing for any mistakes that they made in the past.  
  
Downstairs..  
  
"Toby, we're going to take off. We have the dinner with mom and dad," Liz walked over with her two sisters.  
  
"Okay," He smiled and hit Josh in the arm.  
  
"What?" Josh looked over at him.  
  
"Help me up."  
  
"Fine," Josh took a deep breath and pulled Toby up.  
  
"I can stand fine, I just can't walk," Toby pointed out, and Josh released slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby took a deep breath and looked at the girls. "I want to be able to hug my girls while I'm standing up," He smiled.  
  
"Oh Toby bear," Zoey smiled and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself. Don't do too much."  
  
"I promise," He smiled.  
  
"You better take that advice," Ellie warned as she hugged him. "Or you'll mess with me." She smiled.  
  
"I will," He kissed her forehead.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow," Liz waked over and gave Toby a friendly kiss on the lips and hugged him. "Tell Sharon that she knows where we are if she needs anything."  
  
"I will," Toby smiled and kissed her back. "Drive safe you three." He smiled and watched them as they walked out.  
  
TBC 


	30. The death of a friend part 29

"You want me to help you sit back down?" Josh asked.  
  
"I have to make a speech," Toby looked over at him.  
  
"I got you," Josh smiled. "Listen up everyone!" Josh yelled to get everyone's attention.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Josh. "Toby wants to make a speech," Josh said as he walked over to stand by CJ. Just then, Sharon and Jack came down and stood behind everyone to listen.  
  
"Well, since I'm up I thought I would make a speech," Toby smiled. "Hopefully I don't fall over in the middle of it," Everyone smiled. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I know it must have been hard for you all to come out here tonight to pay your respects to our friend, co-worker, and all around great guy Sam Seaborn. I felt tonight would be a good way to ease some of the pain we are all feeling. It would give us the chance to spend some time with people that we sometimes don't get to see very often. Sam once asked me why we all didn't spend a lot of time together outside work. I told him it was because we were always at work, and if we had a day off, we all wanted to catch up on the lack of sleep we had that following week," Everyone in the room laughed. "I never met anyone like Sam before. He was brilliant, he loved life, and he was a very good guy. Those are three things that you don't see together that often. I learned from him. I learned to be a better friend. I learned how to look at my life in a different light because of him. He was always the one with a positive attitude, even when we were both having writers block," Toby felt tears start to form in his eyes. "Sam was not only our co-worker, but he was a friend, brother, and son," Toby looked around and smiled weakly. "Will everyone please raise your glasses," Josh grabbed a glass for Toby and handed it to him. "I would like to make a toast," Everyone in the room raised their glasses. "To Samuel Norman Seaborn. You will be in our hearts. May you watch over and guide us to where ever our futures may lead. We thank you for being our friend, and our brother, and our son," Toby smiled. "Cheers."  
  
"Cheers," Everyone in the room said. After they all took a drink, they applauded Toby on his speech.  
  
"Well done," Josh yelled over the applause and walked over to shake Toby hand. "That was the best speech I think I ever heard." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks Josh," Toby smiled. "I think I need to sit down now." He said in pain.  
  
"Oh, right," Josh grabbed his arm and helped him down. "Better?"  
  
"Much," Toby eased out.  
  
"I'm going to get another drink," Josh said before leaving.  
  
"Toby," Charlie walked over.  
  
"Hey Charlie, I didn't see you before," Toby said while looking up.  
  
"I've been outside, just getting some air. I came back in to hear the speech. It was really well done," Charlie said while shaking Toby's hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I should get going," Charlie mentioned.  
  
"You can stay if you want," Toby offered.  
  
"Thanks, but the sitter I got for my sister has school tomorrow. And it's getting late."  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming," Toby smiled.  
  
"It was really a good speech Toby," Charlie smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled and watched as Charlie left.  
  
"Everything okay?" Josh asked as he walked back over.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie had to take off."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's starting to leave."  
  
"It's getting late," Toby agreed.  
  
"Sharon asked if I would help you get to bed tonight," Josh said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well, I knew you wanted to help," Toby laughed as CJ walked over.  
  
"What's so funny?" CJ asked.  
  
"Josh is going to put me to bed," Toby joked.  
  
"I think that was more information that I needed to know," CJ smiled.  
  
"Toby," Sharon and Jack walked over to the couch.  
  
"We'll wait over there," CJ grabbed Josh and walked over to see Donna.  
  
"That was a miraculous speech Toby," Jack smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"I meant every word sir," Toby nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of my son. He really respected you Toby."  
  
"I respected him too Jack. He was a good man."  
  
"If you need anything, please feel free to call," Jack shook Toby's hand.  
  
"The same goes for me. If you need anything, just call," Toby smiled.  
  
"I sure will," Jack smiled and looked over at Sharon. "Call me when you get home."  
  
"I will," Sharon said and kissed Jack on the cheek. Then he walked out.  
  
"Is he coming back?" Toby asked.  
  
"No," Sharon sat next to him. "He's going to Paris tonight for a conference."  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby grabbed Sharon's hand.  
  
"Its okay," She smiled. "He doesn't do well with funerals. At least he came tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Toby looked over at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," She turned over and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That speech. I know it meant a lot to Sam."  
  
"I just wish I could have told him how I felt when he was here," Toby looked down.  
  
"He heard you tonight," She lifted his head up with her finger. "He's smiling right now."  
  
"You think?" Toby smiled.  
  
"I know," Sharon smiled and kissed Toby on the cheek. "Everyone seems to be taking off."  
  
"I think I'm scaring them," Toby grinned.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because I've never sustained being nice for this amount of time," He smiled.  
  
"Very funny," Sharon hit him gently in the arm.  
  
"Toby, I think we're going to take off," Ginger walked over with Margaret, Carol, and Bonnie.  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming," Toby said while each woman bent down and hugged him.  
  
"That was a great speech boss," Ginger smiled.  
  
"Thank you," He smiled back. "I'll see you four tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," They all said as they said goodbye to Sharon and walked out.  
  
"Well, congratulations Toby. You cleared the room," Josh joked as he looked around.  
  
"I still have Sharon, Donna, CJ, and you. I think that's pretty good," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Better then usual," Josh joked.  
  
"Knock it off you two." Sharon smiled. "You three help Toby upstairs. I'll start cleaning."  
  
"No you won't," Toby looked over at her. "It will get done. You go get some rest."  
  
"I can clean Toby."  
  
"I know you can, but I'm not going to let you," He smiled and kissed her. "Go get some rest."  
  
"Fine," She smiled.  
  
"I can take you," Donna said. "It may take a while for Josh and CJ to get Toby in bed." She smiled while receiving a glare from Toby.  
  
"Thank you Donna," Sharon stood. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
"If you need anything tonight. Just call," Josh said.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sharon hugged him. "Thank you though."  
  
"Sure," He smiled.  
  
"And CJ," Sharon hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Remember what we talked about."  
  
"Go away," CJ smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Sharon laughed. "Toby." She said sternly.  
  
"Sharon," Toby smiled.  
  
"Be careful tonight," She bent down and kissed him again. "And thank you again."  
  
"Your welcome," He smiled.  
  
"Bye," She waved as she walked out.  
  
"You need me to come by tomorrow?" Donna asked Toby before leaving.  
  
"I'll be okay. Thanks for everything Donna," Toby smiled. "And for the pie that I didn't get to eat." He glared at CJ.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Donna laughed.  
  
"Hey Donna?" Josh ran over to her.  
  
"Yeah," She turned around and faced him.  
  
"I just wanted to." Josh smiled and leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He then looked into her eyes. "I wanted to thank you," He grabbed her hands with his.  
  
"I'm always here for you Josh," Donna smiled and started leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"Okay, if I have to see anymore of this, I'm going to puke," Toby growled.  
  
"Toby! Shut up!" Sharon screamed from outside.  
  
"How did she hear me?" Toby looked up at CJ.  
  
"Goodnight." Donna smiled and kissed Josh quickly before walked out.  
  
"Goodnight." Josh said as he watched her get in her car and drive away.  
  
"Josh?" CJ asked. Josh was still looking out the door. "Josh?" She said again.  
  
"Joshua!" Toby yelled and got his attention.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Josh walked back over. "I'll get his left side, and you get the right." Josh said as they lifted Toby up.  
  
"Ouch.. Ouch.. Ouch." Toby kept saying every time he had to move his legs.  
  
"Maybe you should just stay on the couch?" Josh asked as they came up to the stairs.  
  
"If I have to sleep on the couch again, I'm going to hurt someone." He growled.  
  
"Okay," Josh said. "You're going to have to help us here Toby, just lift one leg up at a time."  
  
"Ouch!" Toby cried out.  
  
"What?" CJ asked as they stopped moving.  
  
"My knees feel like they are busting open," Toby bent down.  
  
"That's it," Josh walked behind him. "CJ, lift his legs up, slowly."  
  
"Okay," CJ bent down and held onto his ankles.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Josh grabbed Toby's waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Toby asked.  
  
"Lift!" Josh yelled. Josh lifted Toby upper half, while CJ lifted his lower half. "You got him?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ said.  
  
"Now walk up the stairs slowly. You trip, we all trip." Josh warned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is not happening," Toby hid his face in his hands. CJ and Josh carried him up to his room and laid him down gently on his bed.  
  
"There," Josh said. "You're going to use the damn crutches tomorrow," He glared trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Toby moaned. "Thank you."  
  
"Where's my tip?" Josh asked.  
  
"You'll get your tip when I start walking again," Toby said in a warning voice.  
  
"Now there's that old grumpy Toby we all know and love," Josh smiled.  
  
"Go away," Toby growled.  
  
"I should get going. Do you need me to pick you up in the morning?"  
  
"No, I can get him. I'm probably going to be here anyway cleaning," CJ offered.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can handle him," She smiled.  
  
"It's like I'm not even in the room," Toby said to himself.  
  
"I'll see you later," Josh smiled and patted Toby on the chest. "You did god tonight."  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled and patted Josh's hand.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow," Josh walked over and hugged CJ before leaving.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Toby smiled and looked up at CJ.  
  
TBC 


	31. The death of a friend part 30

"You need anything before I go?" CJ asked as she walked away a little from Toby.  
  
"I want to ask you a question," Toby sat up a little. "But first I want you to sit next to me. Please."  
  
"Okay," CJ walked over and sat down. She looked into his eyes. His eyes drove her crazy. So dark and mysterious.  
  
"You ready?" Toby smiled that sheepish smile that he always had when he was in a joking mood.  
  
"I think so," CJ laughed, not knowing what he was about to ask.  
  
"Why did you come last night?" Toby asked very softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" CJ looked down, because she could feel her heart beating faster and faster.  
  
"You followed me home and I told you to just leave me alone. And you did, but you came back later. Why?" Toby slowly moved his hand and put his fingers under her chin and brought her head up. "You can look at me." He smiled.  
  
"You lied. And I knew you did," CJ grabbed Toby's hand and held it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you were okay. I knew you weren't. But I gave you time."  
  
"I thought I could talk myself into thinking I was okay," Toby looked down.  
  
"Toby?" She did the same thing he did and brought his face back up with her fingers.  
  
"You can look at me," She smiled.  
  
"Why are you always there?" He tilted his head and looked more deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Because you are my friend," She whispered as she moved her head closer to his.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just a friend?" He moved closer as well.  
  
"Maybe," She smiled.  
  
"Maybe?" He grinned.  
  
"Having a friend is the only thing I can have," She stopped moving and started to back away, but Toby grabbed her face gently with both hands and made her stay.  
  
"It's not the only thing you can have," He whispered. "Tell me what you want?"  
  
"I want." She looked into his determined eyes again. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I want."  
  
"You give me the strength to go on everyday. Even after something terrible like this happens," He pointed out. "Please, tell me what you want so I can give it to you." He whispered.  
  
"I want pie," She smiled.  
  
"Pie." Toby let go of her face and smiled. "Pie is a good thing."  
  
"Yes, especially if you have someone to share it with," She smiled and stood. "I'll go get some, you get some rest and I'll wake you when I get back."  
  
"I'll be right here," He smiled.  
  
"Toby," CJ said before she walked out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you," She smiled and walked out.  
  
"Your welcome," Toby whispered to himself. Just then, the phone rang. Toby reached over and grabbed it. "Hello."  
  
"Toby, what happened?" Jed asked.  
  
"Good evening Mr. President. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sharon said you fell in some glass and tore up your knees pretty bad."  
  
"I'm fine sir."  
  
"Liz said you looked like you were in some pain."  
  
"I'm fine. CJ took me to the doctor last night. They gave me some pain pills."  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He said to take the next day to rest and I should be able to walk with the crutches after that."  
  
"Like tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be fine for the funeral," Toby reassured.  
  
"I'm sorry to call so late, I just."  
  
"It's okay, CJ went to get some pie."  
  
"Anyone else still there?"  
  
"No, just CJ. Josh left a little while ago and Donna took Sharon home."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come."  
  
"It's understandable sir. It was good to see your girls though," Toby smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Liz was very happy to see you."  
  
"She's grown up very well."  
  
"Yes she has. Yet she still has that crush on you."  
  
"She doesn't sir."  
  
"That's how it goes," Jed laughed. "Zoey has always had the crush on Josh. When Ellie started coming around, she got a crush on Sam. And you have always been Liz's favorite."  
  
"Thank you sir," Toby laughed. "I think."  
  
"Listen, why don't Abbey and I come get you tomorrow."  
  
"It's fine, CJ's picking me up."  
  
"CJ seems to be spending a lot of time with you."  
  
"She's over protective," Toby joked.  
  
"Okay, I better get back to the dinner. I just wanted to call."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Toby said. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Jed said and hung up the phone.  
  
Toby laid back and looked up at the wall. His knees were killing him, but he thought if he took enough pain pills in the morning, he would be fine. Toby looked down at the side of his bed. He leaned over and saw a familiar bag. Toby lifted it up and put it in his lap. It took him a little bit to remember where the bag was from and whom it belonged to.  
  
"Sam." Toby said to himself. He remembered the night he made Sam go home to sleep. He took the bag with him because he knew Sam would stay. Toby opened it and looked at some of the papers that were in there. Nothing he hasn't seen before. Then, at the bottom, he ran across a notebook. He took it out and looked at it. It looked like any old notebook you would find at the store. Toby opened it and found every page was written on. It was a book. The title on the first page read. 'My life as Deputy Communications Director.' In it had all Sam's thoughts on everyone he worked with. It also had the duties that he did and what meetings were like. Toby read each page, amazed by the work his young deputy had done. This was something that he knew Sam wanted to one-day share with the World. And Toby was now dedicated to do just that.  
  
TBC 


	32. The death of a friend part 31

"Thank you for driving me," Sharon smiled as Donna pulled up.  
  
"Anytime," Donna smiled back. "Would you like me to come up for a little while?"  
  
"Thank you, but I think I'll be okay. I'm a little tired," Sharon hugged Donna before getting out of the car.  
  
"Call if you need anything," Donna said.  
  
"I will. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Donna said and drove off. Sharon walked up to her room and opened the door. She looked around and walked in slowly. She put her purse on the bed and then sat down next to it. She took deep breaths to take everything in. This was the first time she had been alone and felt it. Sharon took her shoes off and then laid down on the bed. She reached for the Kleenex and started to cry. Some of the tears were of sadness. And the other tears were of happiness. She was sad that her only son had died. But she was joyful of all the people who came together to help each other. She thought of Josh, CJ, Donna, Jed, Leo, and Toby. She thought about the other secretaries. How sad they looked all night. It was a night of sadness. Yet she couldn't help but feel some of the good that everyone was giving. It meant everything to her. As she began to calm down, she found herself falling asleep. Sharon didn't fight it and allowed her tiredness to take over and fell fast asleep.  
  
As Donna drove home, she couldn't stop thinking about Josh. She could see in his eyes that he needed someone to be with. If only for a night. He was alone and sad. She even thought she saw a little mad in his eyes as well. Donna turned down the street and saw a familiar can in her driveway. As she pulled in behind it, she noticed Josh sitting on her doorstep. Donna hurried out and walked quickly over to him.  
  
"Josh, what's wrong?" Donna asked concerned.  
  
"I had to help carry Toby upstairs," Josh whined.  
  
"I'm sorry," Donna couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I didn't want to be alone tonight," Josh looked down, almost like he was embarrassed.  
  
"You don't have to be," Donna walked up to where he was sitting and grabbed his hand.  
  
He looked up and saw Donna. It seemed like the first time he had ever seen her. "Should I feel guilty?" Josh whispered as he stood and faced Donna.  
  
"For what?" Donna asked. She felt her heart begin to pound harder and harder.  
  
"For wanting you with me so soon after my best friend died?" Josh lifted his hand and caressed her face.  
  
"I think Sam would want us to find some kind of happiness. And I think he might like the fact that we can give it to each other," Donna grabbed Josh's hand. They stood there and looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Can I stay?" Josh whispered before leaning closer.  
  
"Yes," Donna whispered back and kissed him. Josh grabbed Donna's hand and squeezed it gently. Just then, Josh leaned down and picked Donna up. He smiled and kissed her some more. As he walked towards the door, Donna got out her keys and unlocked it. Josh carried her in.  
  
"I must admit Donnatella. You are a lot lighter then Toby," Josh joked as he carried her upstairs.  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"How's Toby?" Abbey asked as Jed walked into the bedroom.  
  
"He says he's fine, CJ's looking after him," Jed said as he climbed into bed with his wife.  
  
"That's good. CJ's the only one who won't take any crap from him," Abbey joked as she turned off her light. She moved over and wrapped her arms around Jed.  
  
"The girls look good," He smiled.  
  
"Yes they do," Abbey smiled and kissed Jed. "Get some sleep tonight Jed."  
  
"Yeah," Jed smiled and kissed Abbey back. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Abbey smiled and made Jed shut his eyes. "Now sleep."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Abbey laid there and watched her husband fall asleep. After she heard him begin to snore, she fell asleep.  
  
TOBY'S HOUSE  
  
When CJ got back with the pie, she grabbed two forks and walked upstairs. She could still see his light was still on. As she walked in, she saw Toby reading a notebook.  
  
"If that's work, I'm going to hurt you," She joked.  
  
"Bring on the pie Claudia Jean," Toby quickly put the notebook under his pillow and reached out for the pie.  
  
"You act like a child whenever you see pie," She smiled.  
  
"That's the power of pie," He smiled.  
  
"Here, apple pie for you and cherry pie for me," CJ handed him one of the two pies.  
  
"Why do I get apple and you get cherry?" Toby whined.  
  
"Because I bought them, and I want cherry," She smiled and sat down next to him. They both moved up and leaned back against the bed frame. .  
  
"Thank you," Toby said between bites.  
  
"Your welcome," CJ laughed and looked over at him. "Toby?"  
  
"Hmm?" Toby mumbled.  
  
"Are you going to be okay tonight?" CJ asked.  
  
"Why?" Toby stopped eating and put the pie down. He looked over at her. "I mean, with your knees and all," CJ could feel her face blush. She hated how Toby was the only man who could make her blush so easily.  
  
"I'll be fine. I think they're starting to feel better," Toby moved his legs a little.  
  
"Are you lying?" She looked at him.  
  
"Yeah," Toby whined. He looked over at her. He saw that she was staring at him.  
  
"You're looking at me?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah. That's because you're an idiot and tried to move your legs," She laughed.  
  
"I'm not an idiot. I'm abrasive," He winked.  
  
"That you are," She laughed. Now she saw him staring at her. "Now you're looking at me," She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. That's because I want too," He smiled and started to move his head closer to hers.  
  
"Why would you want too?" CJ felt her heart pounding as he came closer.  
  
"Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," He whispered.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?" She grinned.  
  
"It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If it's working or not."  
  
"It's working," CJ smiled and leaned in and kissed Toby on the lips. She just intended for it to be a small kiss, but when she was there. She couldn't stop.  
  
"CJ?" Toby said between her lips.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stay with me tonight," Toby said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes," She smiled and kissed him again. The rest of the night, they knew they would be okay because they had each other. And that's all they needed.  
  
TBC 


	33. The death of a friend part 32

The next morning, Josh lifted his head up and looked over at Donna. He smiled at the sight of her. No woman ever made him feel like this before. He felt love and he felt happy. Two things he never felt before at the same time. Josh sat up slowly and stood. He put his clothes on and started to put his shoes on when Donna started to wake up.  
  
"Good morning," Josh smiled and leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning," Donna smiled. "You're leaving me so soon?" She joked.  
  
"I have to head home to get my suit for the funeral," Josh finished tying his shoes. "I was going to wake you before I left."  
  
"It's okay," She smiled and rubbed his back. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's eight."  
  
"It's at ten, right?" Donna sat up.  
  
"Yeah," Josh turned around and looked at her. "I'll come pick you up after I'm done changing."  
  
"You don't have too," Donna smiled.  
  
"I want to," Josh leaned over and kissed Donna again. "I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
"Okay," Donna smiled and watched Josh walk out. She looked around the room and took a deep breath. She still didn't believe what happened last night.  
  
"Oh, Donna," Josh ran back in.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." Josh smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too." Donna smiled.  
  
"I better go, or I may never leave," Josh joked and ran out. Donna laughed as she grabbed a shirt and put it on. She got up and went downstairs to make some coffee.  
  
TOBY'S HOUSE  
  
They didn't mean to, but CJ and Toby forgot that they left the pie on the bed. As CJ woke up, she noticed that she was covered and so was he. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What am I laying on?" Toby asked while his eyes where still closed. He moved to the side and CJ grabbed a piece of pie.  
  
"I think you ruined the pie," CJ laughed as she tossed it off the bed.  
  
"I was really looking forward to it," Toby opened his eyes and looked over at CJ and began to laugh.  
  
"What?" CJ asked.  
  
"Here," Toby laughed as he took off huge chunks of pie off CJ's face.  
  
"Shall I help you too?" CJ laughed as she cleaned off his beard that was full of apple.  
  
"I don't remember eating a lot of pie," Toby grinned.  
  
"I think we had a piece each," CJ looked at him and smiled.  
  
"It was good though," Toby smiled and kissed CJ.  
  
"Yes it was," She smiled. "I should head home."  
  
"Yeah?" Toby pouted.  
  
"Stop pouting. I have to go home and get my dress. And now I need to take a shower," CJ looked down at herself.  
  
"Yeah, I should jump in the shower too."  
  
"How are your knees?" CJ asked.  
  
"Lets find out," Toby threw the covers off and sat of the edge of the bed. "Don't look." Toby said.  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before," CJ chuckled. Toby grabbed the crutches that were on the side of the bed and he stood up with them.  
  
"Okay," Toby stood in one place and then applied more pressure on his legs.  
  
"You look better," CJ stood and put her shirt and pants on. Then she grabbed Toby shorts and shirt and walked over to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be walking around naked with crutches?" Toby looked into her eyes. He could see she was on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Here, lift your leg up," CJ bent down and helped Toby put on his shorts. As she pulled them up, Toby grabbed her hand.  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled.  
  
"For what?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Taking care of me," He kissed her. "I meant what I said to you."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That I loved you." He looked at her.  
  
"I love you too," She kissed him. "I'll be back in an hour to help you put your suit on." She smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll try to clean up."  
  
"Don't do too much. You still need to rest."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He joked.  
  
"I'll be back," She kissed him again and started to walk out. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more." Toby smiled.  
  
"I love you more then more."  
  
"I love you infinite," Toby laughed.  
  
"Cheater!" CJ said before walking out of the house.  
  
"Okay, now if I can just get to the bathroom," Toby said to himself while walking very slowly with the help of the crutches.  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"Good morning Mr. President," Leo walked in with Charlie in tow.  
  
"Good morning," Jed said from behind his desk. "So, tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Ed and Larry are taking Toby's meetings. And Simon is taking all of CJ's briefings. Everything else has been cancelled for the next two days."  
  
"Okay," Jed walked over. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"I think we're okay. Under the circumstances," Leo smiled weakly. "I talked to Sharon this morning, she asked if I could pick her up."  
  
"That's fine. I'll have the driver swing by and get her," Jed agreed.  
  
"Did you get some sleep sir?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jed nodded. "For the first time in a long while, I actually did." He smiled.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, let me go get Abbey. She's still changing," Jed said while walking back to the residence.  
  
"How was the get together last night?" Leo asked Charlie while fixing his tie.  
  
"It was okay. A lot of people came," Charlie nodded. "Didn't you come?"  
  
"No. I don't do very well at those things. I took Mallory home and we spent the night just talking."  
  
"That must have been nice."  
  
"Yeah, it was," He smiled. Just then Abbey and Jed came back.  
  
"Lets go," Jed said and they all walked out towards the cars in the front.  
  
DONNA'S HOUSE  
  
"Hey," Josh walked back in and found Donna sitting on the couch. "Were you waiting long?"  
  
"No, not long," Donna stood. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so," Josh took a deep breath. Donna walked over and grabbed his hand. "Just keep taking deep breaths. I'll be there with you," She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," He smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lets go," Donna put her arms around Josh and they walked out towards the car.  
  
TOBY'S HOUSE  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm running late," CJ burst through the door and ran upstairs. "Where's your." CJ stopped when she saw Toby sitting on the bed, already dressed.  
  
"It took some doing, but I got it on," Toby smiled and stood up slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late."  
  
"Your not," Toby walked over slowly with the crutches and kissed her gently. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so," She took a deep breath. "You?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby took a deep breath also. CJ allowed Toby to head out of the room first so she could help him down the stairs. "CJ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was thinking about saying something at the funeral."  
  
"Like what?" CJ asked while helping Toby down the stairs.  
  
"I found something and I think Sam would want everyone to hear it."  
  
"I think that's a great idea," CJ smiled as they finally made it down stairs. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," He kissed her again and they walked out the door and towards the car.  
  
TBC 


	34. The death of a friend part 33

"Thank you for picking me up Mr. President," Sharon said as she got in the car.  
  
"It was no trouble what so ever," Jed smiled.  
  
"Did you get some sleep last night Sharon?" Abbey asked.  
  
"I got a little. I was amazed. I was positive that I wouldn't get any sleep," She looked out the window and took a deep breath. For the rest of the way to the Cathedral, everyone stayed quiet. Everyone was preparing themselves and taking deep breaths. When they pulled up, they noticed that Josh and Donna were there. As was CJ and Toby. They were all trying to help Toby out of the car.  
  
"This is cute," Sharon smiled a little as the driver parked the car and she got out.  
  
"What is going on?" Leo jumped out and ran over to the car.  
  
"We're trying to get Toby out of the car. He refused to take his crutches in," Josh snapped.  
  
"I can walk fine with out them," Toby snapped back.  
  
"Can he?" Leo asked CJ.  
  
"Not really," CJ said quietly.  
  
"Thanks for backing me up," Toby glared.  
  
"Can I have a minute with Toby?" Sharon said as she walked over.  
  
"Sure," Everyone said and walked over to the limo to see the President.  
  
"Good morning," Toby said trying to get out of the car, but Sharon stopped him.  
  
"Why are you trying to be the big man?" She asked. "Use the crutches."  
  
"I wanted to get up and talk. I didn't think it would be good to walk up in front of everyone with crutches," Toby whined.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. You use the crutches to go in, and I'll have Josh and Leo help you up to the front so you can give your speech."  
  
"No crutches?"  
  
"No crutches," She smiled. "You ready?"  
  
"I think so," Toby took the crutches out and eased out of the car.  
  
"How are you?" Jed walked up to Toby and patted him on the back.  
  
"I'm fine. I just hate crutches."  
  
"So do I," Jed laughed and helped Toby walk a little faster.  
  
"Sharon," Josh walked over and offered his arm to her. Sharon smiled and took it.  
  
"Thank you Josh."  
  
"How are you?" He asked as they began to walk inside.  
  
"It just doesn't feel real yet," Sharon patted Josh on the arm.  
  
"I know what you mean," He kissed her on the cheek and they sat down. Donna walked over and sat next to Josh. CJ sat on the other side of Sharon and Toby limped his way next to her. Jed helped Toby sit down before doing so himself. Abbey sat down next to him, as Leo sat on the other side of Josh. Charlie sat with Margaret, Carol, Bonnie, and Ginger.  
  
"What are you going to say?" Jed leaned over and asked Toby.  
  
"Something that I think Sam would want everyone to hear."  
  
"I'm sure it will be great," Jed said before the Preacher came out.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman. We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of our son, brother, co-worker, and most of all, friend. Samuel Norman Seaborn was a bright, and energetic young man who knew what he wanted from life. And went for it. As a Lawyer, or a Speechwriter, Sam put his all in everything he wanted to do. As Deputy Communications Director, he made it so his voice got heard through the words that he wrote down on paper. Through his words, he helped bring to life an administration that he grew to love and respect. His co-workers didn't just think of him as another employee. They thought of him as a friend. They thought of his as family."  
  
Everyone felt tears run down their faces. It wasn't the first time they cried, but it was the first time that it felt really, truly real.  
  
"At this time, Toby Ziegler has asked to speak with all of you."  
  
"You need some help?" Jed asked while standing up.  
  
"I think I can do it. I'll just use the crutches," Toby gave in and began to walk up. It took a while, but everyone waited patiently. When he got up there, he put the crutches aside and looked at everyone there. It was full. Some of the faces Toby recognized, but some he didn't. He saw Laurie, Mallory, and Lisa all sitting in the back. Joey was there with Kenny. Fitzwallace was there sitting next to Nancy. Even Andy had come and was sitting in the back. Toby took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to get up here," Toby joked; he even got everyone to laugh. "I knew Sam well. I would have liked to have known him better. He was a very good man. He made my life a little easier by being my deputy. I didn't think it was possible to learn any more things in my life, but Sam taught me more then I could ever imagine. He thought me about friendship and about life. I don't think I ever thanked him for that." Toby looked down. He was wearing a backpack to carry some of his things in. He reached for it and took out that notebook he found. "I took home Sam's bag and I found this notebook. I didn't know that he was doing it, but he was writing a book. It was about his life in the White House. I thought that he would have liked me to share his thoughts on some of you. I called a publishing company this morning, and they agreed to look at it tomorrow afternoon and they may publish it," Toby opened it. He marked nine pages. "There is a lot here, so I'm just going to read parts of it. The first page is about Joshua Lyman." Toby looked over at a shocked Josh, then he looked down and began to read. "Josh Lyman has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He was always there for me when I needed him. Either it is advice for a date, or advice for a meeting. He was always there. I tried not to listen to him so much on the dating thing, he was never really good in that department." Everyone laughed a little, and Josh nodded with tears falling down his face. "He came and got me. I had this job because of him. And that means more to me then he will ever know. He gave me a second family, and to my best friend. I want to say, thank you. From the very bottom of my heart, I thank you." Toby looked up and smiled at Josh, who in turn smiled back. "The next one is for Leo," Toby looked over at Leo and began to read. "The leader of the pact. The man that could make even the President sit up and pay attention. Leo is a man that many, if not all, people should respect. I have been following politics for a long time, and he would have to be my choice for best Chief of Staff ever in the White House. With his big heart, and his key ideas. He makes all of us work for what we earn. And at the end, the winnings that we have mean so much more. He taught me how to be aggressive. He taught me how to be a better leader in meetings. He is a teacher to us all on so many fronts. And to my friend, Leo McGarry, I say, thank you," Toby looked up and nodded at a crying Leo. Leo nodded his appreciation. Toby moved his head over to Jed. "The next one is for the President." Toby nodded and began reading. "The leader of the free World. Jed Bartlet was always up for any challenge that faced him. No matter what it was. He loved this job more then I think he would ever admit. He likes to go into a room and have people feel intimidated. It's a thrill. Every time he gave a speech, I felt goose bumps. He was reading my words in front of the whole World. He brought meaning and he brought life to my words. He was a brilliant speaker, but most of all, he was a great President. To my President, who I'm proud to call my friend, thank you," Toby looked over at Jed, who sat there proud. He smiled and nodded at Toby as a tear fell down his face. "The next one is for CJ." He looked up and smiled at her. He saw CJ take a deep breath, and then he began. "CJ Cregg, the only woman among the senior staff. Yet she scared me more then any man. She is brilliant in her own right. I admire her so much, I don't think I ever told her that. We butted heads a few times, but most of the time, I deserved it. From throwing the basketball out the window to dealing with re- election, she stood up and she fought for what she believed was right. And I respect her for that. I wish I could have known her better, maybe I will later. I will get to know the more personal side of her wit and character. She was my other sister in my heart, and to her, I say, thank you." Toby looked over and nodded at a crying CJ. She nodded and smiled to indicate for him to move on. "The next one is the final one I will read today. It's directed for the secretaries and for Charlie." He looked over and saw the shock on all of their faces. "To Bonnie and Ginger. Thank you for putting up with Toby and me. I know it must have been difficult. You two women have such great spirit inside you. After we are all out of the White House, I hope you find all the happiness you could ask for. For Margaret, the woman that never backed down from a fuming Leo. Now, you have to respect that. You are a wise woman Margaret. Keep that spirit alive for a long time, will you. Donna, you became a close friend. I hope to get to know you even more then I do now. For you are the woman who holds Josh's heart. Never underestimate that power Donnatella. And for my main man Charlie. You were given this job without really knowing what it consisted of. And you did the best job with it. You are a great guy and you have a very bright future ahead of you. You can do whatever you want with your life. You never know, you might even work for me in the future." Toby looked up and nodded. "To all the men and women who I have worked with in my time in the White House. I thank you all for giving me the hope and the courage to carry on. Even when it didn't look so good," Toby smiled. "And that's all I had to say," Toby walked back down and went to his seat. Josh got up and walked over to him before he could sit down.  
  
"Did he write anything about you?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"Let me have it," Josh put out his hand.  
  
"Josh, you don't have to," Toby handed him the book.  
  
"You took it upon yourself to share this with us. And I thank you Toby," Josh hugged Toby. "Let me share your part with everyone," Josh looked into Toby's eyes and smiled. Josh walked up and stood where Toby was moments ago.  
  
"Toby forgot to mention one more person. Him," Josh looked at Toby who was now sitting. Josh looked at the marked pages and found Toby's section. He looked over at Toby again and nodded. Then he began to read. "I have never had a job with a boss that I respect and got along with. I think it's a once in a lifetime thing. I have to admit, when I first met Toby, I thought I was in for a rude awakening. He was abrasive to say the least. He shot down my ideas, and never allowed me to take meetings. I didn't understand at first why he was not allowing me to do my job. And now that I have thought about it, I think I figured it out. He was suiting me up for this job I have now. Every meeting I take, the people try to take control and don't let me speak. As soon as I stood up to Toby, he started to listen to me and let me do more then just sit and watch. I see that in meetings. If a person doesn't allow me to speak, I call him on it. And then I shut him up. So in a way, Toby prepared me for this job, by starting tough and not giving up. I believe I am a better man for it. Someone once asked me who my favorite writer is. Only one man popped into my head. And that was my boss, my friend, and my mentor, Toby Ziegler. He will never understand the amount of respect I have for him. I don't think I ever told him thank you for teaching me. Because that's what he was. He was my teacher. Through pain and misery, we stood above all and conquered. He is Batman, as I am his Robin. Thank you." Josh finished and looked over to Toby. Toby looked up to the ceiling and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sam," He said to himself.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman. I would like to thank you all for being here. I don't think of this as goodbye. I think of this as a new beginning. Sam is always going to be with us, in our hearts and in our minds. With everything he gave us, we shall return back to him by our actions for the rest of our days. Our family lost a member today. But we should look at what we still have, and grab on to it with all our might. Thank you," Josh stepped down.  
  
After the burial, everyone walked around for a while. People talked to people that they haven't seen in years. People were hugging and kissing. Toby and CJ were near her car.  
  
"So, that's what you were reading last night," CJ smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I found it in his bag."  
  
"It was really sweet of you to read it," CJ kissed him gently.  
  
"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Jed walked up.  
  
"No sir," Toby and CJ backed away from each other.  
  
"I just saw you two kissing, don't tell me no," He smirked.  
  
"I fell in love," Toby smiled.  
  
"It's about time," Jed hit him on the arm.  
  
"How are your knees holding up?" Josh and Donna walked over, hand in hand.  
  
"I think I'm used to the pain because it's not bothering me anymore," Toby smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Toby pulled Josh in for a hug.  
  
"I think we should all thank you," Josh smiled. "Where did you get that notebook?"  
  
"Sharon said something about Sam writing a book. I looked in his bag and found the notebook. Started reading it and shared it," Toby smirked.  
  
"And it was very nice to hear it," Sharon walked up and kissed Toby. "Thank you for a lovely tribute Toby."  
  
"Your welcome," Toby smiled and hugged her.  
  
"My plane leaves in an hour. Leo said he would drive me. But before I go, I want to say one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Live the rest of your lives. Don't wait till tomorrow to do something. Do it today." She smiled.  
  
"We promise," Everyone smiled.  
  
"I'll visit sometime," She smiled.  
  
"We'll love to have you anytime," Jed said.  
  
"Take care you guys," Sharon hugged everyone and then left with Leo.  
  
"She's a tough lady," Donna said.  
  
"One of the best in the World," Jed said. "You guys have the next two days off to get everything together, is that okay?"  
  
"That's more then okay," CJ said.  
  
"Then there's just one more thing to say," Jed smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Josh asked.  
  
"An old saying that always made Sam smile."  
  
"Yeah?" Toby said.  
  
"What's next?" Jed smiled and everyone gathered for a hug. They all knew that it would never be the same. But they were ready to face a different day together.  
  
The End 


End file.
